Kyuubi's Gift
by Shadow Vixen Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru one NaruSasu MPREG plot... rated M for Lemon/Lime/strong language.. don't like don't read :3 YAOI!
1. The Morning After The Night Before

_Okay, firstly: my first story was intended to have a second and third chapter but to be honest I think it is a better as a one shot. So, sorry if you were expecting a second chapter, but I'd rather write this. And I WILL finish._

_Yes it's another Naruto (sasunaru) one, this time… an MPEG! : D yay! _

_Disclaimer: Due to the cruelty of life, I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or plot. This is purely a fan fiction that I will not make any profit from ^. ^_

_WARNING! This fic will no doubt contain a lemon/limey bits, lot's of smut and fluff. And, Yaoi (Boyxboy/ shounen ai/ BL) don't like, don't read. And, of course, Mpreg. If you don't like it please don't read it and leave stupid comments ¬.¬ _

_It takes place in Konoha; they are all about 18/19 and have just passed the Jonin exam. Naruto and Sasuke have been together for about 3 years ^^ (There will be other pairings inferred if you don't like the ones I have chosen… go away____)_

_I am apologizing in advance for poor spelling, Japanese and grammar, also some OOC behavior, I tend to forget what I'm doing… ____ (a Beta would be appreciated :P)_

_Please enjoy it! =^_^=_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: The morning after the night before.

The onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha opened slowly, he pulled the quilt down past his nose, so as to gaze upon the sleeping dobe next to him. The blonde in question was curled beneath the duvet, tousled golden hair hung limply over his heavenly, tan skin. Sasuke smirked to himself at Naruto's kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks, evidence from the pleasure he has suffered the night before. Why was he so damn cute?

The Uchiha's train of thought was interrupted by a pair of glazed sapphire eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Teme…" came their owner's husky voice, his arms finding their way around Sasuke's waist.

"Morning sleepy head." Sasuke purred. "Still not recovered from last night I see?"

Naruto hid his blushed cheeks beneath the silky quilt, concealing his embarrassment.

"You did get a little carried away sasu…" He murmured.

The Uchiha chuckled slightly, pulling the blonde closer, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Aww I'm sorry dobe. Now we'd better get up, as of yesterday we are Jonin and we can't be late on our first day."

Naruto groaned and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, revealing an immaculate, naked, tan body, tarnished with bruises from the previous night's activities. Sasuke bit his lip in delight as the dopey kitsune struggled to dress himself. Naruto gasped as he was yanked backwards by a muscular pair of pale arms.

"TEME!" He wailed "we're gunna be-"

His sentence went unfinished as he was rudely interrupted by a pair of soft lips.

*~*~*~*2 Weeks*~*~*~*

Naruto slammed the door behind him, throwing his jacket to the floor with a groan.

"I need my bed…" He mumbled, slumping up the stairs, rubbing his gut.

He opened the door of the bedroom only to see a rather gorgeous, dark haired man in just his boxers, stretched out across the king-size, his head in a book. The man in question looked up and smiled in confusion.

"Dobe. You only left an hour ago? You forget something?" He enquired.

"Grandma Tsunade sent me home… I'm sick. I forgot you had the day off today Sasuke."

A concerned look instantly tarnished the usually emotionless, flawless features. Naruto never got sick.

"Come to bed and get some rest then…" He patted the flat bed sheets beside to him.

Naruto grimaced, then an evil smirk came across the fox's gaunt face.

"I'm sure you can make me feel better teme!" He leapt across to the bed, straddling his lover and disposing of the book. Sasuke gasped in surprise and greeted the soft lips that came at him with no protest, secretly loving Naruto's inner seme.

The blonde tilted Sasuke's head back, eagerly sucking the pale neck, grinding him hips and semi-erection into Sasuke who arched his back reflexively and let slip a slight moan, a half blush dusting his snowy complexion as the blonde's skilled hands made their to great his eager member.

Naruto suddenly stopped frozen and withdrew his lips, clasping a hand to his mouth,

"Shit…" He mumbled, sprinting to the ensuite, leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke panting as Naruto went to throw up his guts.

A while later, the washed out blonde emerged.

"I'm so sorry sasu…" He whined, clutching his stomach. "That's the fourth time this week!"

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me dobe?"

The blonde rolled his eyes in a too-cute-kind-of-way.

"'Cause… I knew you would get like this!" he sighed.

"WAH!" Suddenly, Naruto found himself being dragged out of the door and down the street.

"We're getting you checked over Naruto" Sasuke grumbled.

The blonde simply nodded in submission, he couldn't be bothered arguing when he felt like this. Besides, Sasuke was right, it was unusual for him to get sick.

They arrived at the Hokage's office where Lady Tsunade sat idly writing some paper-work.

"Tsunade-Baa-San!" Sasuke fumed. "There's something wrong with Naruto!"

"You've only just realized…" she sighed without looking up.

"I'm serious" he indicated the dobe who was gazing out of the window lazily. "He's sick, I'm worried about him…" Naruto heard this and smiled slightly, squeezing his lover's hand. Sasuke rarely showed his feeling, unless it was an emergency, he must really care. Lady Tsunade had noticed this too.

"Very well, follow me Naruto, You better stay here Mr. Uchiha. We won't be long."

Sasuke was about to object to this, gripping Naruto's hand but was silenced by a re-assuring look from his kitsune, so reluctantly let go.

"Hn…" he growled.

After a while a yell came from the room, Sasuke raced in without thought. Naruto was stood up, shirtless and clutching his belly, his swimming pool blue eyes wide with disbelief. The Hokage's expression was somewhere between amusement and utter confusion.

"W…what is it! What's wrong?"

"Well Sasuke, it would appear you are going to be a father" she smiled.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with irritation. The he scowled.

"This is serious lady Tsunade!"

"I know, I am as shocked as you… but Naruto is, whether you like it or not, going to have your child. His symptoms all add up, in about 8 months I imagine."

Sasuke gulped, weakly glancing at Naruto who gave a feeble nod.

But, as an Uchiha; Sasuke remained composed.

"Lady Hokage, how is this possible?"

"Well.. I am not entirely sure but it seems Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto is producing hormones and has used it's chakra to form a womb, ovaries and produce eggs not sperm. And the baby is growing inside a sack of the beast's chakra."

Sasuke's daze was broken when he heard a thud behind him, slowly turning round he saw Naruto passed out on the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right.. That's that :P

Now pleeeeease review and tell me what you think so I can upload the next chapter which is already written 

I Hope you liked it!!!


	2. coming to terms

_Okay kids here it is, chapter 2! I'm slightly annoyed at the lack of reviews for the last one. =[_

_I need reviews! They are my drugs! So please, if you read this fan fic just add a little review! Even if it's just one word! XD *Loves* _

_Okay… now for the boring stuff._

_Disclaimer: However much I would like to, I do not own Naruto, its plot or characters =[ This is purely fan made and I will not bare any profit from writing it._

_Warning: This fic contains Mpreg, sasunaru which is Yaoi (Boyxboy love) If you don't like it don't read it! Rated M for Limey/smut and possible Lemons and language._

_Enjoy it! ^^_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 2: coming to terms…

Ten minutes had passed, once Naruto was conscious again, Tsunade left then to talk. Naturally due to Naruto's stunned state, Sasuke was first to speak.

"Look Naruto, this has to be your decision, it is your body after all." He reached out to clasp the shaking tan hand.

"No Sasuke… this is your…baby, too." He said the last two words through quivering lips. "You tell me what to do Sasuke!"

"Well dobe, my one doubt when we first got together was that I knew we could never have children of our own… and now that we can. Well, it's the best gift that demon could ever give us. I know we're still young but I want this Naruto, I couldn't be happier. But…I love you more, so if you're not happy with keeping the child, I won't argue."

The words were simple but the fact they were coming from Sasuke's lips meant the world to Naruto, a single glistening tear rolled over the whiskered cheeks and the dimples that were side effects of that signature smile that was now brandished from ear to ear. The couple embraced each other, the blonde didn't need to say anything, that embrace was all that was needed.

Tsunade re-entered the room.

"Well, do you need any more time?" She said softly. Sasuke broke away reluctantly from Naruto, keeping one arm around his waist.

"No. We know." He said, not taking his eyes off the blonde. "That's our baby… and we're holding onto it."

Tsunade grinned, followed by Naruto and a small curl of the lips from Sasuke.

*~*~*~*~*2 weeks*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke strode into the bedroom balancing a tray of stick rice, omelet and a box of pocky (Naruto's new favorite breakfast) only to find his dobe sat on the end of the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Sasuke neglected the tray on a nearby night stand and raced over.

"No… Oh Sasuke!" He sniffed and continued to wail, "I'm so sorry… I've done something so awful!"

Sasuke frowned, his concern growing by the second. "Okay… I'm worried now Naruto, what's happened"

Naruto gave his answer by holding up a pair of pink shorts. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, holding back a snigger.

"I put… a red sock in the white wash this morning!" He wailed through fresh tears.

"For god's sake dobe… these hormones are driving me nuts! It doesn't matter about the damn shorts… I'll, I don't know? Give them to Sakura I guess. Just eat this." He placed the tray beside the sniffling blonde.

"Oh… wow Sasuke! You forgive me! What's more you made me breakfast! Oh! I love you sooo much teme!" he threw his arms around Sasuke, bursting into fresh fits of sobs.

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, patting the blonde head exasperatedly.

"Come on get dressed dobe. Later we're going for a meal with everyone."

A while later after several bizarre mood swings, one of which involving Kakashi getting punched in the face after 'hitting on Sasuke' by saying his Jounin vest suited him.

The head out to meet the others at a restaurant in town, not the usual Ichiraku's. Sakura greeted them eagerly with a hug.

"We're all inside. Come on." At a large table in the centre of the restaurant sat Neji with Tenten, Kiba with Hinata, Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji and finally Lee who was joined by Sakura. Naruto, lead by Sasuke took a seat at the end of the table. Sasuke sat quietly, answering politely when spoken to and keeping an eye on Naruto for mood swings who was as usual sparring with Kiba.

The waitress came over to take everyone's orders, she came to Naruto.

"And for you sir?"

Everyone simultaneously mouthed 'Ramen'

"Ramen please, with barbeque pork!" Chirped the blonde.

The table rolled their eyes.

"Hey, would it be possible to get some ice cream on that?"

The waitress blinked at Naruto. "Uh.. Sure?" she smiled and walked off.

The party, apart from Sasuke who was used to these unusual combinations stared at the blonde.

Naruto scowled. "Would you all stop staring! I just feel like ice cream!" With this he burst into tears again.

Sasuke sighed, placing a hand gently on the dobe's thigh.

"It's okay… you can have whatever you want" Naruto instantly ceased his wails and grinned.

Ino leant into to Sakura and hissed, "Hey, what is wrong with Naruto, I know he's weird but this is extreme!"

"Now that you mention it, Naruto has been behaving oddly these past weeks." Sakura commented. "We're going to find out what's up…"

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto headed out to Tsunade's for Naruto's monthly check up.

"Hey, lady Hokage" Sasuke sighed. "What's up with the mood swings and the weird eating habits! Naruto's driving me mad!" He glanced at the blonde who he was now receiving death stares from.

"Oh, not to worry Sasuke, it's quite common in pregnancy, it causes hell with hormones and the mother… father… person. May get cravings for things that she, he, wouldn't normally eat. You better get used to it he still has another 7 months!"

Sasuke groaned. "Great…"

Tsunade grinned. "Well, other than that everything seems in order, the bump will start showing soon so you may want to think about telling people."

This received a whine and a desperate look from Naruto. "No! They'll think I'm a freak."

"Umm.. Dobe, believe it or not I think they may notice… at some point or another. If they call you a freak… I'll pummel them." Sasuke stated flatly, a grin took the place of a scowl on the blonde's face.

"By the way Naruto…" piped up Tsunade "You aren't to use any jutsu or do any training of any sort for the remaining months of your pregnancy, because you share Kyuubi's chakra, it may cause damage to the fetus." Sasuke braced himself for the blonde to start yelling and throwing things around the room, stopping Naruto from being a ninja was like trying to stop a fish from swimming.

"okay." Said Naruto. "It'll be tough but hey, this is just like a mission!" Sasuke blinked, was he hearing right! No yelling, no crying, no blows to the head. Wow Naruto was… Maturing!?

Later that night Naruto came out of the shower and crawled onto the bed, where Sasuke was reading again.

"Teme…" He purred, throwing himself on top of the dark haired Uchiha who neglecting his book to the floor once again and curved his arms around his blonde, melting into the eager kiss he was receiving as a hand began fumbling with the zip on his pants_. Damn, this is the second time I've been ambushed like some stupid uke. _He thought to himself as a warm damp hand wrapped around his length and began pumping it, earning deep gasps from its owner. Naruto growled and began nibbling Sasuke's neck. Gripping and squeezing it causing Sasuke to fist the sheets around him, suppressing a moan.

"This is.. Certainly… one mood swing… I can… get on board with!" He breathed as Naruto's eager lips wrapped around the head and began sucking, scraping a little with his teeth making delicious buzzing sounds causing vibrations, forcing Sasuke to buck his hips, gripping fistfuls of blonde hair as Naruto deep throated him. Sasuke groaned as he felt himself approach his climax.

Naruto stopped bobbing his head and stood up, abandoning his task.

"Hmm, I want some pocky now…" and with that he skipped off down stairs to the kitchen to retrieve a box of the sweet candy sticks.

Sasuke flipped over, shoving his head into the pillow and screamed into it. Damn that fucking baka! Was he trying to kill him!

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oki doki that's all the sex you'll be getting for now =P I'm so cruel ^^ _

_I know that chapter was slightly boring… I don't like fan fic with lots of action and sad/scary bits =[_

_This fic will be ALL happy XD… Or will it dun dun duuuun! Who knows… you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Which I will write tonight but wont type up as I am going away for a few days ^^ so you'll have to wait._

_PLEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW IT! _

_So I can make things better for the next chapter =]_

_Review… or Orochimaru will eat your liver! O.o _

_*see's Orochimaru… runs away* _

_Bubaiii! XD_


	3. Some unexpected news

_Hey! Sorry for the wait = [ I have been sooo busy with camping, birthday, guests and such I haven't been able to type this up. Anyway here is chapter 3._

_Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boyxboy) Limey/smut/slash/fluff sasunaru pairing and Mpreg, strong language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters this is merely fan-written and I will not make any profit from it._

_Please enjoy it ^^_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 3: some unexpected news.

Naruto lay on the soft double bed, slowly rubbing the small, smoothly rounded bump that had grown gradually over the last three months. He felt the arms of his most favorite person in the whole world snake around him from behind. Their owner, Sasuke Uchiha also began stroking their unborn child, causing the blonde to purr happily and snuggle back into his chest.

"What do you have planned for the day dobe?" The dark haired figure whispered into the nape of Naruto's neck, making his hair stand on end. How could such simple words sound so sexy?

"Hmph…" Replied Naruto. "As I can't work, or train or even do simple D rank missions I guess I'll just have to meet up with Sakura and Ino… They said that we needed to catch up or something."

Sasuke twitched at the mention of the annoying fan girls.

"Well…Have fun with that I spose…I better get off to work, someone's Gotta put food on the table, you're eating twice as much as normal, and that is saying something."

"Grr! I hate not being a ninja! It's so BORING!" Naruto pouted.

"It'll be worth it when the little one comes along. Only six months to go!" Sasuke turned the blonde head towards his own and kissed the pouting lips passionately; sliding his tongue along the seem and slipping it in once he was granted entrance from their all-to-willing owner. The two tongues slithered around inside the locked mouths, relishing the taste and feel of each other.

Just as Naruto moaned softly and slid his hands down to remove his lover's pants Sasuke mumbled reluctantly.

"No… Naruto" He slowly pulled away from the kiss, whipping saliva off the blonde's chin.

"I'm sorry dobe, I know it's been a while but I do have to get to work."

Naruto looked up at the raven with glazed, puppy dog eyes.

"S..Sasuke" He murmured, glancing down at the bump.

"What am I gunna do, about this. I know Ino is dumb but I think she may just notice."

Sasuke frowned in agreement and hopped up to open the closet, pulling out an over sized hooded sweat shirt. It was a dark navy colour with the Uchiha fan stitched on the back.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke tugged the sweater gently over his head and arms; they'd never really shared clothes before. The sweater was baggy enough to cover the bulge in Naruto's belly. Hopefully the girls wouldn't notice.

"You look so cute dobe…" Breathed Sasuke, kissing the blonde's forehead, receiving a blush and smile in return.

"Have a good day." With that, Sasuke headed off to work while Naruto prepared himself for a day full of Sakura and Ino.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Naruto! Aww you look so cute in Sasuke's hoody!" Sakura shrilled with just a tang of jealousy.

"Hey guys…" Naruto sighed, god what had he ever seen in Sakura she was so annoying! He frowned as Sakura and Ino grinned at each other. They'd been like this ever since Naruto and Sasuke first got together. Best of friends again, now that they didn't have to fight over his teme. It was good… in a way.

"Say, Naruto? Shikamaru and I were talking about…Babies this morning." Ino said tactfully as possible. Naruto twitched, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So… as a guy (albeit a gay one) what do you think? Is it too soon, I mean, we got together around the same time as you and Sasuke right?"

Naruto turned away unconsciously wrapping his arms around the concealed bump. Sakura's hand shot out, lifting up the sweater.

"GAH! SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto yelled, desperately attempting to tug the sweater back down.

"Ha! We knew it!" Ino chorused.

"H…how?" Naruto frowned, finally yanking down the sweater.

"Well, we're girls, it was pretty obvious… The mood swings, the weird appetites, always gazing at women out with their Babies. So, we asked Tsunade and she told us everything. This is so exciting!"

Naruto growled and clenched his fists. "That bitch! She had no right telling you our business… you'd better not tell anyone else!" He pouted.

The girls glanced at each other again with guilty expressions.

"Umm… Just…Tenten, Hinata… and Temari." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Damn it you two! Well… I guess we'll have to tell the others now" The blonde furrowed his brow.

"Hey don't worry Naruto. Ino and I will organize a tea party tonight at your place, that way we can tell everyone when they get back from work." Shrilled Sakura, still unbelievably chipper.

"Sure." Naruto grinned. "Thanks guys."

As they turned to start plans for the evening Ino turned and called back to Naruto,

"Leave it to us we'll be there at six thirty."

So he did just that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto and the girls sat the small table, laid out with an array of sweet cakes and tea, waiting for the guests to arrive. The blonde boy paced up and down anxiously awaiting Sasuke's arrival, what would he think about telling everyone?

"Naruto please just sit down!" Shrieked Ino.

"Yes Naruto," came the hushed whisper of Hinata. "I hear that stress is bad for unborn babies."

Naruto sat down immediately and began tapping his foot instead.

"Sorry… I'm just nervous about everyone's reactions… I mean it's not everyday you find out your friend… who is a guy… Is having your other friend's baby…it's pretty fucked up." Hinata went to put a comforting arm around him when the doorbell rang.

It was Kakashi and Iruka, soon followed by Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hey guys, why exactly did you get us here for? It's a real drag…" Groaned Shikamaru, glancing at Chouji who was stuffing sweet cakes in his mouth.

"I'll tell you when Sasuke-" They all turned their heads as the door was slammed shut. Naruto glanced anxiously at Sakura as he got up to greet his lover, instantly being pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Dobe… why are you still wearing that sweater. There's know one who can see you here you know." He kissed the top of the golden locks.

"Well… actually Sasuke there is." Naruto grabbed his wrist and lead him into the crowded sitting room. He felt the dark haired boy bristle coldly as he surveyed the company. So much for his cozy night in with his dobe… He softened slightly as a warm tan arm mad its way around his waist.

"Everyone." Naruto took a deep breath as a dozen or so eyes flicked to meet with his own. "We have something to announce." He tightened his grip around Sasuke.

"Wait… you two are together?" Commented Kakashi dryly. Sasuke met this comment with an icy stare.

"Yeah… anyway… I'm Pregnant." Naruto grinned nervously as everyone blinked simultaneously, ,

"Quit saying stupid stuff Naruto!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh yeah! You don't believe me!" Naruto lifted his top; revealing the swollen bump and raising a fist the to lazy boy, violent and highly strung as always. Iruka promptly fainted.

Sasuke calmly restrained the hyper blonde and poured himself a cup of green tea. Ignoring the many looks of bewilderment.

"Hey… you should call it Kakashi!" the former sensei chirped. Sasuke sighed, sipping his tea as Naruto pummeled the older Jounin, hearing shouts of things like;

"Take it seriously you jerk! I'm having a damn kid! Believe it!"

That dobe… so damn cute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Okay this chapter was a bit of a filler… there will be lemon is the next chapter I promise! And it may be a bit more eventful than this one…. Lol it's hard filling 9 chapters._

_I hope you enjoyed it, again sorry about the wait! Next one coming soon!_

_Please review so I can improve the next one XD _

_Byee!_


	4. Don't leave me

_Here it is, as promised, quick update XD back on track. Here it is… the moment we've all been waiting for… LEMON! _

_I hope its nose bleed material :P_

_Warning: Yaoi (Boyxboy) smut, limes, LEMON!, Sasunaru pairing, Mpreg and strong language. Don't like then don't read :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters this is simply a fan fic that I will not make any profit from._

_Please enjoy!!! ._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Don't leave me…

Naruto sat on the couch, glaring at the dark haired figure sat beside him. It had been almost a month since they had told the others of their "situation".

"I'm sorry Naruto; I'll only be gone month."

Naruto's bottom lip quivered as he cautioned a glance at Sasuke.

"But if you leave me… I'll be alone. I'll miss you so much!" He blubbed, looking down so as not to show his tears.

Sasuke slid a pale hand under the blonde's chin and tilted it up towards his own, the molten onyx eyes boring into the blue orbs opposite, causing Naruto to melt, as usual. The blonde leaned in for a gentle kiss as Sasuke's delicate hands slid up the other's back and found their way into the golden locks. Naruto let slip a little moan and broke his lips away slightly, so he could speak.

"You wont last the month teme…Without my body to amuse yourself with" he whispered with a sly smile, looking up at Sasuke with his large eyes shining and a light blush, Sasuke could never resist this look.

He looked away from Naruto, hating how cute he was. Then looked back at him.

"Well then…I'll have to make the most of you." He breathed, pulling Naruto's legs either side of his waist and planted a firm kiss on the softly-surprised lips. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy, pulling Sasuke in as close to him as possible.

"Careful... Naruto the baby…be gentle okay?" Sasuke mumbled, laughing slightly at the dobe's carelessness. Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Anyway dobe, we better make this night count…" Before Naruto had time to say a word he was in Sasuke's arms, being carried upstairs bridal style.

Sasuke dropped Naruto gently on the double bed holding the blonde's arms up above his head with one hand, running the other one up inside his Naruto's shirt, stroking its way over the smooth little bump, Naruto emitted a small whimper and pulled Sasuke into a firm kiss.

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke whispered in a husky.

"Yeah..." the blonde muttered back, in-between gnawing a large love bite in Sasuke's neck.

"Well you know what I usually do to you… when we, y'know… well how about you do it to me tonight?" Sasuke said quietly, blushing fiercely at the thought of the one moaning beneath Naruto…he looked away in embarrassment, hating showing his feelings.

"But… I don't know how…" Naruto trembled.

"Just… y'know, do what I do to you." Sasuke sighed, slowly creeping down to Naruto's midriff and disposing of his pants. The blonde smiled slightly looking down at Sasuke as his skilled tongue licked his eagerly awaiting member. Naruto emitted a wincing moan as he felt himself harden. The dark head began to bob up and down, sucking firmly, occasionally rubbing his teeth up and down the shaft. The blonde entwined his long tan fingers amongst the dark hair as he arched his back, forcing Sasuke to deep throat him, he smirked slightly as the Uchiha gagged a little.

"s'uke" Moaned Naruto, feeling himself approach climax. The dark haired boy's sucks got harder then stopped as he licked from base to tip, sucking the head hard, and then licking back down again, receiving a long desperate moan as the blonde released into his lover's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the warm liquid greedily without complaint and slid back up Naruto's trembling figure, taking his black tee-shirt with him.

"Naruto…I want you inside me. Make me moan like you moan." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto sat up weakly and nodded.

He slowly undressed the Uchiha, gently kissing the pale flesh that was unveiled.

"okay… get ready" Naruto whispered, slowly pulling open then pale legs as they wound around his waist, gently inserting a finger into the boy's hole. Sasuke threw back his head and clutched Naruto's wrists, biting his lip to stop himself yelling. Naruto persisted with a second finger earning a small moan then took a deep breath as he slowly pushed his length inside the fragile boy, holding his hand and entwining the pale fingers in his own, just like they had three years ago when Sasuke did this to him for the first time. Sasuke let out a gasp as he arched his back, clutching the sheets with his spare hand. Naruto managed to restrain himself enough to let Sasuke adjust until he nodded weakly, gazing at Naruto through half closed obsidian eyes. Naruto slowly began to thrust into Sasuke, using one hand to pump his throbbing member, earning gasps and tiny moans. "

"N…Naru…To!" Sasuke clutched the sheets more desperately and began moaning louder and more urgently. Naruto thrust harder and faster as Sasuke ran his finger nails over the blonde's back. He loved having Sasuke under his control, moaning and holding onto him. He grinned happily as Sasuke groaned his name biting the pillow to stop himself screaming.

Naruto pumped Sasuke's length harder still, still thrusting causing tears to spurt out of the scrunched, dark sharingan eyes.

The two boys' moans merged together as they approached their climax simultaneously.

"Fuck…" Gasped Sasuke, clasping fistfuls of blonde hair as he released over Naruto's hand and chest, at the same time Naruto came inside Sasuke and drew his thrusts to a halt, pulling out and kissing the raven's sweaty forehead holding him close.

"Wow…that was… Different" Breathed Naruto. Sasuke simply gave an uncharacteristic whimper and cuddled into Naruto. The blonde looked down at the quivering mess in his arms with a confused expression. This wasn't like his Sasuke at all…

"You okay teme?" It's a bit painful huh?"

"Hn…" he mumbled in return, back to his old self already.

"Don't tell anyone… what you just did to me." He growled breathlessly. Naruto laughed in response.

"What? That you like being an uke?" he grinned.

A blush filled the ivory cheeks.

"Shut up dobe."

The couple lay together for what seemed like forever, not speaking, just holding each other. Sasuke was just drifting off to sleep when he felt an odd little nudge in his smooth abs. He looked to Naruto who wore a baffled expression.

"What was that that?" The blonde exclaimed, clutching the bump.

"Dobe! The baby just kicked! Baka…"

They both sat up, Sasuke placing a hand on the smooth bump.

"Come on little baby… kick for daddy." He said.

The pair grinned together as they felt another nudge.

"Wow Sasuke… this is real now" Naruto mumbled staring affectionately at his belly.

"Yep…our baby" Sasuke gently kissed the swollen bump then the soft whiskered cheek of Naruto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days went by too quickly. Sasuke had recovered, eventually. And today was the fateful day that Sasuke was to leave for his mission.

"Don't leave me Sasuke…" whined the blonde as the couple walked to the main gate to meet Shikamaru and lee who were accompanying him.

"Dobe… I have to go. It's my duty. I'll be fine I promise." Naruto just pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. The reached the gates, reluctantly. Ino and Sakura were also there to say good bye to Lee and Shikamaru.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and ambushed his lips. Sasuke reluctantly kissed him back a little before removing the blonde from his waist, not a fan of public affection.

"I'll think about you everyday my little kitsune… just please don't worry." He whispered shyly, gently stroking a strand of hair from the tan forehead.

"Bye bye baby." He whispered to the bump, bending down to kiss it tenderly.

With a small smile the dark haired boy turned away with lee and Shikamaru and headed off down the long road through the forest.

The blonde gently wiped a rogue tear from his cheek, caressing the bump as Sasuke gradually shrank into the rising sun,

"Be careful you idiot…" He whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well that's it… how will the emotional wreck cope without his beloved for a whole month! Poor Naruto._

_I hope the lemon gave you a nosebleed lol :P_

_Next chapter up ASAP! _

_REVIEW IT OR I'LL MAKE KISAME EAT YOUR GOLDFISH!!! Grr!!!_

_Thanks for reading!!! _


	5. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

_Hey! Sorry the wait was a little longer than usual… I now have 3 chapters written and ready to type up and upload! So here's number 5!!! I hope you are enjoying the story so far ^^_

_Warning: Yaoi (Boyxboy) limes, smut fluff, sasunaru, Mpreg, strong language. No likey no ready =]_

_SLIGHT SPOILER! If you haven't watched Naruto all the way through (like me :P I know them all anyway) _

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters =[ Waa…_

_Please enjoy it!!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 5: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Naruto rolled over and opened his sleep-filled eyes, wailing in despair as he saw for the seventh day in a row; the bed was made up on one side, Sasuke-less. It had only been a week… but without Sasuke, it felt like forever.

"well… what should we do today pod?" He said to his swollen tummy, containing his unborn baby. He then groaned again. It was no use… what was the point in carrying on with day to day life if he couldn't be with Sasuke…He missed him too much to function!

The brooding blonde eventually dragged himself out of bed and made some pancakes, which naturally, he burnt. There was a knock at the door; Sakura, Ino and Hinata were making one of their regular visits to keep Naruto Company.

"Hey Naruto! How are you feeling today? Ooh! Pancakes! They're a little burnt don't you think" the pink-haired girl chirped, poking at the charred mass on Naruto's plate.

Naruto nodded and sniffed.

"S…Sasuke… Never burnt them!" he burst into tears, a hormonal wreck as usual.

"Wow… you really miss him don't you…" Sympathized Hinata. Naruto sniffed again as the stream of tears drew to a halt.

"If I'm like this now… what will I be like looking after the baby when he's off on missions?"

"Don't worry, it's probably just hormones." Said Ino, rolling her eyes.

"How about… some retail therapy!" Grinned Sakura.

Naruto shuddered at the mention of shopping…

"Yuck… I hate shopping…" He grumbled.

"Well, you can get stuff for the baby and decorate it's nursery as a surprise for Sasuke when he get's back!" The blonde grinned at the thought of how happy this would make his teme.

"Okay! Great! Sasuke will be so pleased!"

The four headed out together to the large store that sold everything for babies imaginable! The girls darted excitedly round; filling a trolley with cuddly toys, bottles, cups, bibs, baby grows nappies, booties, blankets and all sorts of other things that Naruto didn't even recognize.

"See Naruto, these things are all cream coloured so it doesn't matter what sex the baby turns out to be!" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah… there seems to be an awful lot of crap here Sakura, seriously does one baby really need all this!" good job I have Sasuke's credit card… he thought.

"Hmm, I guess we did go a _little _over the top… but babies do need a lot. And we still need the most important thing… a crib!" Sakura cried, indicating the hundreds of cots that surrounded them.

Naruto ran his hands over the crib that he was stood next to.

"This one. It's perfect!" He said, rubbing his belly as he gazed at the ornate carved rockers, depicting little figures of teddy bears, bunnies and ducks. The crib itself was large, grand, wooden and painted cream with drapes and bows surrounding it.

When everything was paid for the group headed back to the Uchiha house and went straight up to the room opposite Sasuke and Naruto's; the room that was to be the baby's nursery and which happened to be Sasuke's bedroom when he was a child. It was already painted white with a large Uchiha crest painted on the wall, like most other rooms in the house.

Soon the room was perfect; the cot was in the centre of the room, where the light shone on it through the screen out to the balcony, filled with blankets and teddies. One corner of the large room contained a large carved toy boy filled with toys, there was also a large rocking chair next to a full bookshelf, on which sat a large stuffed teddy.

"I hope Sasuke likes it." Naruto sighed as he looked around the beautiful room.

"course he will, it's perfect!" smiled Hinata.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke lay on his straw mat on the ground; he hadn't had much sleep in the last month, being too worried about Naruto… perhaps he would sleep better tonight knowing he would see his dobe tomorrow. He gazed up at the stars, scattered like spilt glitter over the blanket of soft navy sky. He smiled to himself, the shimmering specks reminding him of Naruto's sparkly eyes whenever he talked about something he was passionate about, or whenever Sasuke kissed him…

His thoughts soon melted into a dream. The scene was a pleasant one; it looked like late spring, judging by the cherry blossoms being in full bloom. Under one of the trees sat Naruto. As Sasuke moved closer he noticed a tiny figure, perched on top of the blonde's bent knees. It was a little girl, no more than two years old. Her skin was pale with rosy cheeks like the softest rose petals, her big blue eyes mirrored Naruto's exactly as did the six little whisker markings on her cheeks, the mop of black hair however, was all Sasuke. Spotting Sasuke approaching, the little girl jumped down from her father's knees and tottled towards him, a grin spreading across her chubby cheeks, the little white dress she wore billowing out behind her in the cool breeze.

Sasuke instinctively threw out his arms to embrace his smiling daughter but, as she got nearer she stopped dead in her tracks, and burst into tears, hands bunched into fists. Sasuke slowly turned to see what the girl looked at in such terror. There stood a translucent figure, in a dark cloak. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, or rather the ghost of him.

"Foolish little brother… how dare you embrace your innocent child with those arms… the arms of a murderer." He said dryly, smirking slightly. His voice was echoic and

Sasuke found himself unable to speak, or even move to protect the girl from Itachi.

"So… will you tell your daughter that you killed your last known relative… simply in vengeance. That her father, who she will look up to and admire, is a murderer!" He cackled, staring madly into Sasuke's horrified eyes before turning his Mangekyou Sharingan on the little child. Sasuke tried desperately to scream for her to run. The scene melted away into darkness, the haunting sound of Itachi's hollow laugh still echoing as he faded out. Into the blackness.

Sasuke sat bolt up right, sweat pouring from his brow, he heard a scream that turned out to be coming from him. He rubbed his head vigorously trying to forget the nightmare. Shikamaru glanced over idly over the dying campfire.

"Bad dream Sasuke?" He mumbled.

"Hn... yeah, I'm… fine though." Sasuke lied, not making eye contact.

"Sure… you're worried about Naruto huh?"

Sasuke frowned, if he only knew. "Course I am… he's a total moron…"

Shikamaru laughed in reply.

"Don't worry; we'll be back at the village by tomorrow evening. Sasuke nodded slowly, half listening. Should he tell Naruto about the dream or would Naruto get all worried. In fact, knowing Naruto he's probably hunt down the ghost and kick it's but…Why was Sasuke even dreaming about Itachi now anyway, it was years ago. Just as he was finally starting to move on, his vengeance was sort, even if it had been in vain. All he cared about now was Naruto, and their future together…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hmm… can't help thinking that was ever so slightly lame. I re-wrote that dream scene four times… and yes it was slightly pointless but… hey, I got bored :D_

_Anyway I hope you liked it!!! _

_Will update ASAP! ^^_

_YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND EAT ALL YOUR TOAST! MWAH HAH HAHAAAA!!! O.o _

_P.s. sorry for the lack of Yaoi/smut but… like Sasuke is away so what can you do :P_


	6. a welcoming embrace

_Heya everyone, Here it is, chapter 6! Sasuke is coming home :D_

_Before I start can I just say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing/commenting my chapters. It means so much to me thanks sooo much. It's really spurred me on to write more lol. I'm sorry the chapters are a little short but It's hard to fill them up without ranting about pointless crap =D Anyway… enough rabbitting. _

_Warning: This fic contains Yaoi (Boyxboy) sasunaru, Mpreg, Lemons, limes, smut and fluff! And possible strong language. Don't like it: don't read it =]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters and will not make any profit from this fan written fiction. _

_Enjoy!!! XD_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 6: a welcoming embrace

The large clock in the sitting room ticked by slowly, tormenting slowly in fact. Naruto drummed his fingers irritably on the coffee table, watching the clock hands intently.

"an hour to go…I can't wait to see him again." he mumbled to himself. The month that Sasuke had been away had dragged by slower than Naruto could have ever imagined. Sasuke had be gone before, for longer than a month. But Naruto was always with him, or on missions of his own.

The blonde looked around; the room was a tip… the sofa cushions were scattered everywhere along with numerous crisp packets and DVDs out of their boxes. Most of the kitchen was scattered with empty ramen cups and pocky boxes.

"Crap… Sasuke's gunna flip out when he sees this! I'd better clean up…"

He raced around clearing up the rubbish and hovering madly. When the room looked… almost presentable, Naruto glanced at the clock again.

"7:30!? Shit! I'm half an hour late!" The blonde darted out of the door with inhuman speed, clutching his swollen tummy as he ran down the street.

The sun had already began it's decent into the horizon as he approached the gate he saw a figure, a dark silhouette against the fiery sky. Naruto was suddenly overcome with a rush of love for the tall shadow that he approached, it was definitely Sasuke. The figure in question turned at the sound of Naruto's approaching foot steps. A warm smile spread across his features, glowing in the hew of the setting sun.

"Sasuke…" Breathed the blonde. His voice breaking slightly with happiness as the re-united lovers embraced each other. It wasn't over the top or slushy like some trashy movie. They simply held onto each other, Sasuke rubbing the back of Naruto's neck like he did when the blonde got worked up or stressed.

"I've missed you, you idiot!" Yelled the blonde, pulling away from Sasuke a little.

"I know… I've missed you too dobe…" The Uchiha mumbled. Naruto noticed the dark circles around the onyx eyes from lack of sleep and furrowed his brow in concern. Before he had chance to draw attention to Sasuke's fatigued appearance he was pulled into a tender kiss.

"Hey… Let's go for ramen." Sasuke said, hoping it would distract him. The blonde grinned in reply as he was dragged by the wrist back into the village.

Naruto sat happily slurping his third bowl of ramen with the customary scoop of ice cream on top while Sasuke watched on, contemplating whether to tell him about the dream but just as he was about to open his mouth the blonde spoke.

"Hey Sasuke! I have a surprise for you!" he mumbled through a mouthful of ramen noodles.

"Oh yeah.. I bet. A week's worth of cleaning for me to do no doubt!" the blonde frowned.

"No… I have cleaned actually!" he sipped down the remaining ramen straight from the bowl and stuck out his tongue, Sasuke laughed. He couldn't tell him now… it would only worry him. He smiled slightly as the blonde struggled to his feet, clutching his ever growing bump.

The two arrived home and Naruto excitedly lead Sasuke straight upstairs, Sasuke head instinctively for their bedroom (well it had been a month). The blonde laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Nope wait a minute! In here first!" He said tugging Sasuke by the hand across the hall to the new nursery.

"Shut your eyes." He buzzed excitedly.

"Uh…Naruto, I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable about making love to you in our child's future bedroom… it seems quite… screwed up." Sasuke said with such seriousness Naruto burst out laughing.

"Just close your damn eyes!" he said trying to restrain is laughter at Sasuke's confused expression. The dark haired boy obeyed cautiously and was lead into the nursery.

"Okay… open." Naruto whispered excitedly, Sasuke's lids flipped open and he surveyed the room in awe.

"Wow… you did all this?" He breathed, gazing at the ornate crib and beautifully decorated room.

"well, with a little help from Sakura, Ino and Hinata. You like it then?"

"of course I do! It's incredible. And the baby will love it too!" Sasuke pulled the blonde into him around the waist and kissed him firmly. The boy's tongues soon became locked in a battle for dominance in each other's mouth. They soon found themselves on the double bed in the room opposite, ripping each other's clothes off wildly. Sasuke had a considerable amount of energy for someone who had had virtually no sleep in a month!

The dark haired Uchiha sat astride the blonde, kissing him breathless and grinding his hips against Naruto's semi erection.

"I think we both know you prefer it like this." Naruto purred, flipping Sasuke onto his back and snaking a warm tan hand down the boy's pants. Sasuke growled then gasped as the hand found its way around his throbbing member.

After a long period of wrestling for the role of seme, (which Sasuke won) and many thrusts, gasps and moans later the couple lay next to each other, gazing at the ceiling and panting with exhaustion.

"I'm glad you're back teme…" mumbled Naruto.

"Hn." replied Sasuke and kissed Naruto on the cheek before rolling over for his first good nights sleep in a month.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well there we have it chapter 6! Chapter 7 has a promised lemon but I gave you a bit of lemony-limey goodness to tie you over for the time being… lol after all, a lemon in every chapter gets boring right?_

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! another pitifully short chapter… oh well I do try ^^_

_*Pulls out a machine gun* Now if you wouldn't mind… a nice little review for all my hard work = ] _


	7. Sinking in

_Right no rest for the wicked… here's the next chapter. Omg I just realized how short the last one was… this one will be much longer!!! I promise and with added lemon :L_

_By the way FYI, each chapter represents a month of Naruto's pregnancy… lol so Naruto is now 7 months pregnant, it's sort of… a diary?_

_Mmm Lemon… Tissues at the ready =D_

_Warning: This fic contains, Yaoi (boy x boy) Lemon, limes, smut, fluff, sasunaru pairing, Mpreg and some strong language. If you don't like it… don't freaking read it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters blah blah blah yackety shmackety!_

_Here it is! Please enjoyyyy :D_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 7: sinking in

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" Sasuke screamed up the stairs to the snoring blonde. "GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!" He sprinted up the staircase and threw the duvet off the bed, receiving an angry wail from his heavily pregnant lover.

"Sasuuu! Leave me aloooone! I'm sleepy!" he moaned into the pillow. Sasuke turned him over rather roughly.

"You moron! How do you expect to look after a damn baby if you are staying in bed till the middle of the afternoon! I have been up since the crack of dawn! I've taught a shuriken jutsu class at the academy, had lunch with Shikamaru and Ino, been for a meeting with the Hokage_ and _cleaned the entire house!"

The blonde glared at Sasuke through sleepy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Quit being such a wife…" he mumbled

"THEN QUIT BEING SUCH A LAZY FUCK!" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing with irritation.

Naruto's blue eyes shimmered with tears as he looked up at the dark figure looming over him. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't play the hormone card with me dobe…" He tossed a pillow at the blonde's head before storming downstairs.

About five minutes Sasuke looked up from one of his papers to see Naruto grabbing his jacket and marching out of the front door.

"Damn it…" Mumbled Sasuke. "I shouldn't antagonize him like that… he has every right to stay in bed I guess, he is seven months pregnant after all…"

The dark haired boy decided to neglect his paper and headed out after his kitsune. The boy in question was sound sat at the edge of the jetty where Sasuke often went in his youth.

"Dobe…" he muttered, standing about a foot away, deciding whether or not to throw his arms around the adorable blonde. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with red, tear soaked eyes. The raven sat beside him, placing a hand on his bump stroking it gently,

"I'm sorry…"Sasuke mumbled, looking out to the lake. The bump gave a little nudge at the sound of his voice.

"No… Sasuke, I should be sorry. What kind of a parent will I be if I can't even get up and do anything productive…"

Sasuke frowned. "I was too hard on you. You need to relax… plus I know how much you hate not working and you must be bored at home with nothing to do…" He kissed the damp, tan cheek by way of apology.

"Mhm… But lately, and I know it sounds awful…" The blonde murmured. "But… I'm not sure we… that is to say, I, can even cope with this baby, I can barely look after myself…I am a total moron, like you're always telling me… plus, we are only 18…" Naruto stared out at the lake, too ashamed to meet Sasuke's tantalizing gaze.

"This… isn't like you Naruto… you're normally willing to except any challenge, so determined, even if it seems impossible, you just… get on and do it. And that is… something about you I have always admired in you… and I hate myself for bringing this side of you out."

Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Come with me…" Sasuke said flatly; leading Naruto back to the village.

The pair arrived at Lady Tsunade's office.

"Sorry to interrupt you lady Hokage." Sasuke said with a small bow "It's Naruto, I think he has a case of the baby blues." He said solemnly; keeping an arm firmly around the blonde's wait to prevent an escape.

"Oh yeah?" smiled Tsunade. "Well lay on the bed there for me Naruto, I want to show you something I think will get you pretty excited!" Sasuke tightened is grip and glared at the Hokage.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Chill sasu…"

Naruto wriggled away from Sasuke and lay on the examination bed. "What is it baa-san?"

Tsunade smiled and lifted the boy's shirt, watching Sasuke prickle with hate. The blonde woman proceeded to rub some blue gel over the smooth bump.

"This is an ultra sound scanner." She said, Naruto and Sasuke both blinked dumbly as Tsunade rubbed the scanner over the gel-covered bump. Naruto gasped as a little grey and fuzzy figure appeared on the small screen.

"Is that the baby!" He grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What else would it be! You damn idiot…" He laughed, then kissed the top of his head.

"Look teme it's waving at us!" Naruto squealed pointing at the screen. Tsunade smiled as she watched the parents-to-be gaze at their unborn child.

"Here, I printed a picture of the scan" She handed Naruto a photo of the fuzzy grey figure.

"Wow! I'm gunna show this to everyone! Right now!" Grinned Naruto, so different from earlier.

"Sure dobe… I'll see you at home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto returned home a while later, after spreading the photo all over Konoha. He closed the large front door and noticed that all the lights were off… not thinking to turn them on he proceeded through the blackened house to the kitchen, in search of food.

"Sasuke?" he enquired blindly, opening the door to the dining room and was greeted by the blow of about 50 candles. The long narrow dining table was laid out with a huge spread of all Naruto's favorite foods (including ramen of course) and more importantly, Sasuke who was sat at the head of the table, dressed in a crisp white, open collar shirt. Naruto let his mouth hang open slightly, ramen and a hot looking Sasuke… this was too much. Sasuke got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Surprise…" He whispered into his ear, half smiling. "This is my apology for earlier… I want you to know how proud I am of you… for having this baby, even though you're scared and feel alone… you… we… are going to be great parents… and if I love that kid half as much as I love you… it'll be too much." He purred, gazing into the blue spheres opposite. Naruto blushed, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

"You cheesy bastard…what a thing to say!" Sasuke simply shook his head and grabbed the boy's head, kissing him passionately, sucking on his warm pink tongue a little.

The eventually sat down again, facing each other. Naruto wolfed down the food with his usual messy haste.

"Hey teme! This ramen is amazing!" He said; a little too surprised.

"Hn. Just because I don't eat that junk doesn't mean I don't know how to cook it y'know…" he smirked secretly behind the linked hands that were balanced on the bridge of his nose, glad to see Naruto enjoying his cooking.

The Uchiha stood up again, and walked round to where Naruto sat, sweeping him into his arms, mid chew.

"Whoa… dobe you are getting so heavy…" His knees buckled slightly.

"Hey! Bastard I was enjoying that! I haven't finished put me down!" the blonde yelled, flailing his arms and legs around as he was carried upstairs, bridal style.

To his surprise Sasuke released him… In the bathroom… where he was slowly undressed and being kissed all over by a pair of soft pale lips.

"S…s'uke… what are you doing to me… in… the bathroom?" The blonde whispered, blushing as he caught sight of his naked body in the huge bathroom mirror as Sasuke began sucking skillfully on his ready erect penis.

The dark haired boy paused momentarily and indicated the mirror.

"I want you to know how hot you are… what I see when I make love to you… and I want you to see me, savor every second of tonight dobe…I want you to remember it."

"What? You gunna give me a pop quiz" The blonde laughed awkwardly, panting slightly as he spoke. Sasuke ignored this little joke, ruining the moment as usual and set to work on Naruto's hard-on which was getting harder by the second. The blonde blushed again, more fiercely as a moan escaped his kiss swollen lips. He grasped the dark hair and arched his back against the cool porcelain of the sink, Sasuke sucks getting harder and faster, squeezing a little every time he reached the head. Naruto desperately tried to contain his gasps as he watch Sasuke ravenously sucking him faster and faster through half closed eyes in the mirror. It was no use… Naruto tightened his grip on the messy dark hair as he released into Sasuke's mouth with an almighty moan.

He opened his eyes again but looked away in shame as he noticed the flushed cheeks and sweaty hair. Not pausing for breath, Sasuke slowly got to his feet and began kissing Naruto's neck, nibbling it occasionally earning cute little moans that made his erection grow considerably.

As Sasuke finally neglected the tan neck Naruto noticed him flicking the cap up on a small tube and spurting some of the cool clear gel into Naruto's sweaty palm.

The blonde nodded and shyly began stroking lube over Sasuke's length. When he was satisfied with his lubrication the Uchiha bent Naruto over the sink, facing the mirror, keeping an arm wrapped around the tan chest. He smiled at the blushing blonde expression through the mirror. And leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Naruto… I want you to look at yourself…look at my, my body entwined with yours… the whole time okay?" He bit Naruto on the earlobe; making him yelp, at the same time pushing his lubricated length inside the tight blonde, throwing his head back in ecstasy at the sound or Naruto's intense moan and arching of his back. He was a little gentler with Naruto now, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end…

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as he began thrusting into him kissing his neck every time Naruto's moans got louder when he hit his spot. The blonde clutched the sink taps watching the sweat drip off their naked skin and Sasuke's intense expression under the sheet of sweaty ebony hair.

"Faster…" He panted, meeting eye contact with Sasuke in the mirror.

Sasuke willingly obliged, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Naruto's moans melted into mere weak little whimpers as he felt himself approaching orgasm.

"Sasuke!" he screamed as he released after a firm thrust which Sasuke held, pushing right onto Naruto's sensitive spot, at the same time gripping his erection. Naruto wanted to collapse forward with ecstasy but couldn't as he was held firm by Sasuke's muscular arm, the other pressed against the wall. The dark haired boy was unable to contain himself at the sound of Naruto's intense orgasm and the sound of him screaming his name. His thrusts drew to a halt as he came up inside Naruto, earning a few more moans from Naruto. The pair watched themselves in the steamy mirror, even Sasuke blushed a little at the sight of his erection dripping with white sticky mess…as he pulled out of the gasping tan boy.

He kissed the blonde's neck with shaking lips, wrapping both arms around his sweaty body. The pair collapsed together on the bathroom floor, slumped against the cool glass of the shower cubicle. Naruto lay between Sasuke's pale thighs stroking them gently as he got his breath back.

"Apology accepted…" He panted, leaning up to kiss Sasuke's cheek in appreciation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Blush* How's that for a lemon? Lol. Well that was interesting =D_

_Two chapters in one day! I'm totally spoiling you :P_

_I hope you enjoyed it XD Thanks for reading this far! Chapter 8 on the way ASAP!!_

_NOW I WAS UP TILL GONE MIDNIGHT WRITING THIS JUNK SO THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS WRITE ME A LITTLE REVIEW OKAY!!! *smiles sweetly and waves good bye*_


	8. Looming ever nearer

_Heyy! Sorry for the wait but I have been suffering from SERIOUS writers block, this chapter was a bitch, so I wrote chapter nine first then came back to chapter 8… anyway I hope it's okay :/ If you don't like it tell me what's wrong and I'll re-do it :3 _

_Oh well chapter nine should be good :) _

_(remember this is the last month of the pregnancy so the next one is the birth :D )_

_Warning: Contains limes smut and fluff, strong language, sasunaru and Mpreg, don't likey don't ready :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters =[ I will not make any profit from writing this as it is fan written fiction._

_Enjooooy this turdy chapter!!! :D_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: looming ever nearer.

"Darling dobe, must you always look so cute and fuckable?" Sasuke sighed, laying on his front on the bed, watching as the blonde stood sideways in the wardrobe mirror, in just his boxers, rubbing the huge bump that looked fit to burst.

"Shut up Sasuke! You sound creepy when you talk like that!" He flared. Sasuke, as usual ignored the soup of emotions that Naruto brought with him recently, especially in the mornings…

"I look like a whale.." He moaned quietly, pouting at his reflection.

"No Naruto, you look gorgeous." Sasuke jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the dobe.

"However…" He smiled slowly "You were moaning rather like a whale last night, when I had you on your back on that bed!" He purred into blonde's ear, who squirmed and elbowed him in the gut, blushing violently.

"Sasuke… don't." Naruto mumbled. "Anyway, about last night…it was amazing, but I am eight months pregnant now… it's getting a little tricky. Maybe we should… hold off the sex, until the Baby is born." He nuzzled his nose back into Sasuke's warm, pale neck.

The Uchiha bristled coldly and frowned. "How can I resist you… for a whole month?" He slowly slid a hand down the blonde's pants, making him wince and bit his lip. As Sasuke pulled him backwards to the bed, Naruto knew resistance was futile. Just as Sasuke began heatedly removing the blonde's boxers, the doorbell rang, of course. Sasuke groaned as he headed downstairs, pulling on a shirt as he went. He begrudgingly opened the front door as Naruto hurriedly dressed himself in the few clothes that fit him.

"It's Shizune-san! Yelled Sasuke as the blonde waddled down the stairs.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" she said, waving from behind an armful of books. "Lady Tsunade asked me to bring these over for you."

"what are they?" Naruto Blinked.

"Baby books dobe…" Sighed Sasuke, unloading the books from Shinzune's arms.

"Thanks Shizune! The truth is, Sasuke and I don't really have a clue about what to do after the baby is born." Naruto laughed.

"well, Tsunade and I are always on hand to help you out, plus most of the girls know a lot about Babies."

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure we will cope…" he said. Shizune nodded and smiled back.

"anyway, I'd better get going. Tsunade would like you to come for a check up in a couple of weeks Naruto, to discuss the… Delivery."

Naruto gulped, he hadn't even thought about that part yet.

"Oh and Sasuke" Said Shizune, heading out the door. "You've been granted three months paid paternity leave as form today." She smiled.

"Great" Sasuke smiled back as Naruto squeezed him tightly with a grin.

Later that evening Sasuke brought a tray of tea into the sitting room where Naruto was still sat straining over the mountain of baby books. Sasuke sat beside him and slowly began rubbing the nape of his neck with one hand.

"You've been studying those things all day… don't you think it's time to call it a night?" he said softly, not wanting to touch a nerve.

"I know… But, I just realized how near it is until the baby is born and we have no idea how to look after a baby!" He mumbled, sucking on a pocky stick that hung out of the side of his mouth as he waded through a large book.

"Hey, I don't have to breast feed do I Sasuke?" He exclaimed with a horrified expression on his cute face.

Sasuke spat tea everywhere in an effort to suppress hysterical laughter. "Um… Incase you haven't noticed dobe… you don't have breasts…" He chuckled warmly, running his hands through the blonde locks.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto blinked dumbly. "I'm glad you have some time off to spend with me and the baby. I can't wait to get back to work!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He snaked his arms around the blonde and pulled him backwards onto the floor, away from the books.

*~*~*2 weeks *~*~*

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the last fortnight studying over the books over and over until they were fully clued up on the ins and outs of baby care! Now Naruto's due date was just 2 weeks away!

"come on grumpy, it's time for your check up with Tsunade." Sasuke said, tugging the tan hand out of the front door.

"I don't wanna go anywhere… I feel like barge!" The blonde grumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged the blonde down the street. The arrived, eventually, at the Hokage's office.

"Hey you too, good to see you again. Cheer up Naruto, I'm not that bad." She smiled. "Wow you're so big now!"

Naruto gave Tsunade an epic death stare… Sasuke winced preparing himself for the yelling and hair pulling, but to his surprise, it didn't come.

"So grandma Tsunade, two weeks... how you gunna get the baby out?" Naruto said, perfectly calm.

"well, by caesarean section, obviously. And I guess that Kyuubi will let you know when it's time, but we'll have to get them out quickly or…"

The boys cast each other anxious glances.

"Or… what?" said Sasuke.

"well, I predict that Kyuubi will build up enormous amounts of chakra in order too… rip open Naruto's stomach so that the baby wont suffocate. In which case, he may bleed to death if he's not attended too." Tsunade said flatly.

"Naruto gulped and looked down at his bump.

"Don't worry… that wont happen." Sasuke rested a hand on Naruto's and stared at Tsunade.

"Will it." His voice had an icy, dangerous tone. This was not a question; it was of a threat. Naruto hadn't heard this tone in Sasuke's voice for a very long time…

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, then her expression softened as she smiled at Naruto, she shook her head. "No. everything will be fine as long as you come to me as soon as you feel the chakra build up in your stomach. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried! Believe it!" Naruto said in a small voice, forcing a smile.

"Anyway, everything else seems fine so, you can go. Look after yourself. And Sasuke, keep an eye on him." The blonde woman smiled opening the door for the two of them.

"You even have to tell me that." The Uchiha replied, the same icy tone in his voice. He wrapped an arm around Naruto rather roughly and marched out of the office leaving Tsunade gazing after the two of them, slightly bewildered.

The walk home seemed like forever. Sasuke didn't speak he simply stared ahead, his eyes looked cold and angry, he kept grinding his teeth. But he didn't release his grip on Naruto, which was odd as he never so much as held his hand in public usually.

"Sasuke…what's up? You've gone all…weird." Naruto said as they arrived at the house, throwing himself down onto the sofa. Sasuke however, remained stood, not looking at the blonde with his fists clenched.

"THAT THING… COULD KILL YOU NARUTO!" He flared. "and you don't even care!" His eyes held a mixture of hatred and concern, Naruto got to his feet arms wrapped around his tummy defensively.

"THAT THING!?" He yelled. "That thing… is our baby! You're child Sasuke! And I don't care what it takes, I am having this baby!"

Sasuke scowled and looked away.

"If you die…" he spat "if the one thing I love more than anything in the whole world is taken away from me… how could I love that baby, knowing it's what killed you!?" He punched the brick wall in agitation. Naruto stared at him, not believing what he was hearing.

"If I do… die… then the least you can do is love and protect the piece of me that I've left behind. Promise me that Sasuke! Promise me that whatever happens you wont neglect our child… I grew up without parents, and you did too… you have to understand." He looked away, eyes brimming with tears.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. He knew Naruto was right he could never abandon their child… "I like the name… Kitsune… for a girl." He muttered shuffling his feet. Naruto blinked.

"You what?" he said blankly, he had been preparing himself for an argument and tears. Sasuke sleeping in the sofa, but it seems Sasuke, for once, was controlling himself.

"Kitsune. It means fox spirit… and since that thing, Kyuubi has made our child's creation possible, it bits… it's sort of. Cute."

The blonde blinked again watching as Sasuke breathed deeply, trying with all his might to keep calm for Naruto's sake. "Cute… yeah, Kitsune, I like it."

Sasuke seemed to have fully calmed down, and wrapped Naruto into a hug.

"I didn't mean what I said." He mumbled into the top of the golden hair.

"I know." Whispered Naruto, nuzzling into his shoulder, then taking the pale face in his hands and kissed his forehead softly.

"How about… Ryuu for a boy? Dragon. It sounds strong. And powerful." Naruto smiled, titling Sasuke's chin and moving down to kiss his lips gently.

"Yeah. It's perfect." Sasuke purred, running his hands up the blonde's shirt and over the bump, which gave a small nudge. "See, the baby likes it too." He smiled.

"Kitsune Uzumaki Uchiha." Naruto grinned. Sasuke scowled.

"Are you kidding!?" Uchiha-Uzumaki if you don't mind! You think I'm gunna let my kid take your name first. HE is an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "SHE is an Uzumaki! It's better than crummy Uchiha! Besides, I'm the one who's carrying it around! " He pouted.

"Hn. We'll talk." Growled Sasuke before ambushing the soft pink lips, showing no mercy as he slid his tongue around the other's mouth.

"And sasu-chan…" Naruto moaned, pulling away from the kiss a little. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He smiled. Sasuke smiled back, rubbing the back of the blonde's neck.

"You'd better be…or I'll have to go back to fucking girls… I bet Sakura would dump Lee in an instant If she heard I was single again." He grinned playfully, receiving a thump in the chest from Naruto who pouted at him.

"Joke!" Sasuke laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Righty :D there we are then. Sorry about the over use of slushy crap towards the end lol :P I know it's abit OOC for Sasuke XD but who knows what goes on behind closed doors ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed it XD _

_I had originally planned 9 chapters and a possible epilogue… but I have really loved writing this story so I'm gunna do an extra chapter. As well as an uberly cheesy, Harry Potter style epilogue :P LOL beware!!!_

_Anyway that's all for now, will update ASAP! _

_REVIEW OR FEEL MY MICROSCOPIC WRAAAATH! *Glares Sasuke style*_


	9. All does not go to plan

_Right, chapter 9! Baby tiiime! This was supposed to be the final chapter… but because I love you… and this fic too, I'm adding a tenth and of course the epilogue. But that's it! _

_This is by far my favorite chapter and we finally see a bit of action!_

_Warning: contains strong language, mild gore, fluff/sensitivity, some OOC, Mpreg, sasunaru_

_Don't like don't read._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters this is a fan written piece of fiction that I will make no profit from ^^_

_Enjooooy! =^.^=_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 9: All does not go to plan…

"Right Naruto, is your hospital bag all packed and ready?" Sasuke said, double checking a list of baby supplies in the nursery.

"Yes dear. Don't worry." The blonde laughed. "Everything is there! Pyjamas, toothbrush, nappies, sleep suits for the baby, a hat, and a cot blanket, teddy bear, everything!"

"Right." Nodded Sasuke. "Shit… I can't believe it… this time next week there'll be a baby here. And we'll probably be yelling at each other about whose turn it is to change it." He laughed a little, staring into the cot with a far away look in his onyx eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"Uhuh. No more weird looks in the street." He said.

"Yeah… just two guys walking down the street with a baby, totally normal." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The blonde squeezed Sasuke around the waist and kissed him again and turned his head as he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it…" Mumbled Sasuke, Naruto followed him down the stairs, relieved to finally neglect all the sorting and list making the morning had consisted of. As he eventually shuffled down the flight of stairs he grinned as he saw Lee and Sakura stood at the door way, greeting by a 'Hn' from the teme… typical.

"Hey Naruto! Sorry to bother you both, but lady Hokage has called a meeting for all of the Jounin… and I know that Sasuke is on paternity leave right now but it is adamant he attend, because of the mission that we went on…" said lee, his voice getting slowly quieter and as he saw Sasuke's outraged expression when being told he was to leave his beloved dobe so close to popping a sprog… Naruto clutched Sasuke's clenched fist and squeezed his thumb into it somehow, making little circles on the soft, pale palm Sasuke instantly relaxed beside him.

"Hey… I'm a Jounin! Why can't I go s'uke?!" The blonde pouted, tugging Sasuke's arm in protest like a little child.

"Dobe… you are nine months pregnant… about to pop any day now, you haven't worked in months why would Tsunade need you to be there? Don't worry; you can start work again soon okay?" Sasuke said with a slightly dry patronizing tone as he kissed the blonde crown and dropped his hand to pull on his sandals.

"Okay teme… you don't have to be such an ass about the whole thing…" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and let herself into the house, after a swift kiss on the cheek to their partners, Sasuke and lee were headed down the road.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll keep you company till Sasuke get's back!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, so that's why Sakura was here too… to baby sit him! They walked into the sitting room, Naruto grumbling inwardly to himself in self pity. As they sat down sakura handed the blonde a small pink box with ribbon tied around it.

"It's cookies. For the hospital, I heard the food is awful from what my patients have told me…"

Naruto grimaced but looked at the box and grinned.

"Gee thanks sakura! That's sweet of you!" his smile softened as he absent mindedly stroked the bow on top of the box.

"So your due date is Friday right? 4 days! Are you nervous?" Sakura said, bringing her knees up on the arm chair where she sat.

"HA! Me nervous? No way! believe it!" The dobe grinned rubbing the back of his head with one hand, like he did… when he was nervous.

"Don't worry, it's normal to be nervous" Sakura smiled.

Naruto frowned, damn she'd seen through his charade…she'd known him too long.

"Anyway… why aren't you at Grandma Tsunade's stoopid little meeting then?" He mumbled.

"Oh she already told me about it this morning, it's no big deal."

The blonde began playing with a stray thread on his pants lazily.

"Hmm… I sure miss working…it's the worse thing about being pre-" Naruto stopped suddenly eyes wide as he clutched his abdomen keeling over with a strained wince. "OW! Oh my god!"

Sakura sprung up right and went straight to Naruto's side. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

Before he could answer Naruto fell to the floor, convulsing horribly, eyes rolling back into his head before shutting completely. A stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, the sign of an internal bleed.

Sakura instantly went into medic Nin mode and rolled Naruto into the recovery position holding his jerking body close. She lifted his shirt over the vast bump in an attempt to use her chakra to heal the internal bleed, as she did so the bump emitted a glow of red chakra. She didn't have much time… this was not how it was meant to happen!

"What should I do? Get the baby out or take him to the hospital… the girl ran her hands through her hair as her mind raced… she looked down, the blonde had fallen still in her arms, deathly still. His face clammy and pale.

"Hospital…" Sakura mumbled, lifting Naruto off the floor into her arms with great difficulty… why now baby? why now!? Sasuke could've carried him with no trouble at all…

To her relief Iruka was walking passed the house just as sakura struggled down the street with the lifeless figure in her grasp.

"Naruto! Sakura! What happened?" The man exclaimed, not hesitating to take Naruto from her holding his limp blonde head to his chest.

"No time! We have to get him to the infirmary, the baby may die… or worse Naruto. The red chakra has already built up inside him to extraordinary levels, if we don't let it out soon… it will simply rip him open…." Sakura's voice was lacking composure, she was normally flawless and on form… but this was her best friend if Naruto died, the baby too, it would destroy Sasuke…he couldn't live without the dobe… that much was clear. Iruka promptly nodded and ran for the hospital, followed by Sakura.

They reached the large building and Naruto was taken straight to surgery where sakura was assembling a group of skilled medics.

"I can't do this alone… Iruka go to Tsunade, and get Sasuke too!" She exclaimed, flustered and brushing sweat from her forehead. Iruka nodded and sped off to locate the Hokage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iruka burst through the sliding doors into a long narrow room full of Jounin who all stared up at him.

"Lady Tsunade, I am so sorry to barge in like this… but it's Naruto! Something's wrong Miss Haruno is containing the chakra build up for now but isn't sure how long she can hold it… he needs surgery now!"

Tsunade didn't question, she stood up, neglecting the meeting and immediately made for the door where Iruka stood panting. Sasuke was already out of the door, his face completely dead pan as he scattered a file of documents all over the floor and head out of the room at a breakneck pace for the Infirmary.

Meanwhile sakura and three other medics were desperately attempting to contain the inhuman glow of chakra that the beast inside of Naruto was producing in order to free its spawn. Sakura assumed the worst, the baby would be dead. She kept a cautious eye on the heart monitor that the boy was hooked up too it was beeping dangerously fast, the green line across the screen racing almost into a blur.

"Hurry Tsunade…" Sakura murmured. At that moment the blonde woman burst through the doors.

"Sakura! You've done brilliantly well done!" she grabbed something from her weapon pouch that she had been saving for the emergency like this that she had anticipated from the day she discovered that Naruto was pregnant. It was a medic Kunai and a talisman, she had designed it to cut through the 9 tails' chakra in order to get the fetus out.

"Sakura, go to Sasuke, he needs to know what's going on, he is ready to kill Iruka out there." She mumbled wrapping the talisman around the kunai handle.

Sakura nodded and released her control of the chakra. To her horror the three medics alone were not enough to contain the ever increasing power, there was an almighty rip as the swollen mass of red glow split open down the middle through the curse seal that contained the offending chakra's creator. Naruto's eyes shot open as he let out an almighty, blood curdling scream, red liquid spluttering from his open mouth, eyes scrunched as he writhed in pain.

Sakura stood and stared in horror, but the shook herself, moving to control the mass bleed and chakra. Tsunade ushered her away as the other three Nin took control.

"I'll manage! Go to Sasuke now!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura nodded and raced to the door. In to corridor where now not only Iruka but Kakashi, Lee and Kiba were restraining Sasuke writhing and screaming at them to let go.

"I HEARD HIM SCREAM! LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Sasuke's eyes were wild with fright and anger "SAKURA WHERE IS HE WHAT'S WRONG!" She wasn't sure… but for the first time in her entire life… Sakura saw tears glazing the crazed eyes, blazoned with the sharingan.

She remained composed, it took every ounce of her self control but she had to keep Sasuke calm, he was quite capable of killing all four men that had hold of him.

"Sasuke… this isn't helping Naruto. He is with Tsunade who is controlling the situation and delivering the baby…it's the best place for him. Kyuubi has used it's chakra to get the baby out of Naruto's body, as it cannot be delivered naturally… Tsunade will get the baby out."

Sasuke was instantly still in the eight arms that restrained him, a far away look in his eyes as if he wasn't listening.

"Is he going to die Sakura?" he said blankly, voice breaking slightly as the three men saw fit to release their grip on the dark haired boy. Sakura's emerald eyes glistened with the tears that she was fighting so desperately to hold back…

"His chances are… slim Sasuke. He has lost a lot of blood." She said in a tiny voice, unable to meet the desperate stare Sasuke met her with. The boy fell to his knees. The corridor fell silent. Sakura noticed that it had been for sometime, Naruto had stopped screaming, whether that a good thing or a bad thing she didn't know.

The haunting silence was corrupted by a hoarse voice.

"Don't let him die… I _can't_ loose him… He is all I have…" Sasuke didn't look at the girl now, he just gazed ahead, his eyes a dull black once more there was no doubt in her mind now, the famously apathetic Uchiha was crying.

Sakura simply nodded and turned back for the operating theatre. Leaving Sasuke alone in the dimly lit corridor. The other's had left to console each other privately. There was no need for their empty words of false reassurance to Sasuke, he didn't need that, and he needed to be alone. He needed his dobe.

The Uchiha hunched his knees to his chest, hugging them like he did night after night as a child, after that fateful night when all he had and loved was snatched away from him…Every inch of his former self was slipping away from him, the careless attitude, the seemingly empty heart and the sole craving for power and success all slipping away from his entire family name as he scrunched his eyes. Vivid images of the dobe flashed before him. He recalled that first insane day when those soft dusty rose lips collided with his own, by accident of course, at the age of twelve; He was so confused that night, thinking strange, bad thoughts of the boy he despised, with his chipper attitude and loud lavish actions, thinking how all he had wanted to do was explore every inch of that new, alien land that was Naruto's warm mouth and hold him close letting everything else melt away around them… but that was wrong… Naruto was a boy, and boys don't like other boys. Do they?

The years he'd spent away from Naruto only made his obsession grow, wanting nothing more than to forget about his quest for power, his ambition to destroy Itachi and return home, to Konoha, to his dobe. but he couldn't, Naruto didn't feel the same… he knew he loved Sasuke as a friend and a rival but nothing more, he did not look at him in the same lustful way that Sasuke looked at Naruto…

Then one day… he returned to Konoha… age sixteen; to meet his fate, an execution, an execution that didn't come. He was forgiven… re-instated as a leaf village shinobi, all because of Naruto and his un-faltered dedication to bring Sasuke back. He could see Naruto's eyes meet his own across Tsunade's office, he felt the fist collide with his temple as if it was yesterday…. And the sudden collision of warm, untarnished lips against his own, It wasn't an accidental collision, the urgency told Sasuke that these lips wanted to be there… as did the arms that snaked around his frozen-stiff figure refusing to ever let him leave again.

He remembered that night too… the greatest night of his entire life, picturing Naruto's 16 year old self, a sweaty tan body beneath him, in his arms. Trembling with ecstasy and anticipation and moaning Sasuke's name as if those lips and tongue were created with that as their sole purpose, as Sasuke took his virginity as Naruto had always intended him to. He hadn't taken his eyes off Naruto the whole time… whispering his dobe's name as if to remind himself it was really happening….

Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto….

Sasuke sat up to find himself whispering out loud…knees soaked with tears. What was he doing? His whole life was flashing before his eyes. Naruto wasn't dead, and he wouldn't die… it wasn't going to happen, not now; not like this…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The boy drifted into a disturbed sleep, his dreams tainted with all the worst possible out comes of this situation… he sat slumped against the wall, neck crooked to the side in a painful looking position, his eyes flickering restlessly beneath the smooth pale lids, murmuring slightly in his sleep. The exhausted body sprang to life at the sound of a woman's voice being cleared with a cough. The ebony pools were blood shot and slightly puffy from crying, it had been mere hours since Naruto was taken into surgery but it looked as if Sasuke hadn't slept for weeks…

He stood up promptly in front of Tsunade, she looked fatigued, her hair was a mess, her brow was sweaty and there were large bags under her eyes. But she was smiling. As the sore eyes left the woman's face they noticed a small pink bundle of blanket, wriggling ever so slightly.

"I want you to meet your daughter Mr. Uchiha." She said softly, her voice slightly hoarse. She placed the bundle in Sasuke's arms which instinctively drew themselves around it. He stared down, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, amazed the child had even survived.

She was perfect… because of the chakra womb that had encased her she gave off an odd warm glow, her skin pale like soft silk, like Sasuke's but with a small dusty pink tint to her little pouting lips and cheeks which bore the same six whisker markings as Naruto. He gently caressed the soft tufts of ebony hair that sprouted from the tiny head, unable to believe that she had been growing inside Naruto for nine months, that she was half his…

"Naruto." Enquired the husky voice, not taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter.

"He's recovering, slower than normal; Kyuubi has used a lot of chakra so Naruto is healing more or less at a normal rate. He is physically exhausted from the ordeal and very doped up on morphine and anesthetic… he will be unconscious for a few days. The babies were still born. But Sakura worked on them for hours and eventually got them breathing, they're both doing fine." Whispered Tsunade watching Sasuke unconsciously begin to rock the little girl back and forth slowly as she began to stir.

Sasuke nodded, he would have to thank sakura… not that would come anywhere near to how thankful he was.

"Wait what? Babies? Both? What are you-" His question was answered as a pink haired figure came through the doors, clutching a wriggling mass of blankets in cradled arms a wide, yet tired smile across her face.

"Congratulations daddy! Its twins! This one is a boy" she grinned.

Sasuke blinked at the second child. Two healthy babies… and Naruto, it was too much for him to take in, to think he had almost contemplated suicide just a few hours previously…

"How could we not know it was going to be twins!" He demanded to Tsunade.

"Meh, I wanted to keep it a surprise" she grinned back at Sasuke's bewilderment.

The boy nodded as he slowly descended into the chair behind him, the sleeping baby in his one arm now accompanied by his son in the other, who was wide awake.

He was identical to his sister, the same tufty hair, cheek markings and skin tone, but he was more round faced. The wide eyes were open, they were so much like Naruto's Sasuke gasped… he knew most baby's eyes were blue at birth but these would never change, they were so expressive and alive. Naruto's eyes were the only way Sasuke had of telling if there was something wrong with the blonde. Right now these eyes were saying, 'who the hell are you I'm hungry' yes… he was exactly like Naruto. He smiled slowly gazing into those familiar eyes, the little boy gurgled and wriggled happily while his tiny sister snuggled into the warmth of Sasuke's chest murmuring happily in her sleep. Tsunade and Sakura left for some much needed rest, Sasuke needed time alone with his new family, and to gather his thoughts.

A while later a female medic came to take the babies back to their bed and take Sasuke to see the one person he was craving to see most of all. His dobe. He was lead into a private room, a large fish tank-like crib stood in the corner containing his children. He rushed over to the side of the bed were a familiar blonde figure lay. He was still, oddly still. Even when he slept the dobe wriggled and mumbled and flailed his limbs occasionally but there was nothing besides the steady rise of his bare chest, attached with numerous tubes and wires hooked up to various sinister looking machines and monitors making dulcet beeps and flashing ominously. The bandaged torso looked strange, flat, missing the familiar bump that had been there for so many months. Sasuke clasped the tan hand as gently as he could, careful not to pull on the IV that was connected there. He looked so fragile and breakable, pale and… well dead. If it wasn't for the steady beep on the machines and beating chest Sasuke would have sworn Naruto was gone. Sasuke blinked back tears furiously as he gazed at the empty expression on Naruto's face. What was wrong with him! The dobe was alive and recovering, he should be happy, not crying.

"Dobe… I am so proud of you… we have two beautiful children, we can call them Ryu and Kitsune just like we wanted… so you better hurry up and get well because I can't do this without you, they need you, I need you… I love you Naruto." Why was he babbling like an idiot to someone in a coma… could Naruto even hear him, even if he could it's not like he could respond or anything.

Sasuke looked down and closed his eyes, squeezing the warm tan hand a little. His eyes snapped open as he felt a tiny squeeze back. Did he imagine it?

"S'uke…" The blonde rasped, the tan lids flickering slightly to reveal clouded blue eyes, groggy with anesthetic. "I'm… sorry, I always… fuck everything up…" a small smile curled at the sides of his mouth then the heavy eye lids drooped again, the smile still ghosting the pale lips as Naruto descended into his comatose state once more. Sasuke gave his characteristic small smile; the most anyone had ever got from him, outward gestures were such a waste of time. Inside he was yelling with joy, grinning from ear to ear. Even unconscious the dobe managed to say something stupid. The love he felt for Naruto at that moment was un-measurable… he wanted nothing more than to scoop the little blonde into his arms, smother him in kisses and growl at anyone who dared try to take him away. But, Uchiha got the best of him and he settled for a gentle kiss on the forehead.

A droning wail erupted from the crib in the corner, Sasuke sighed. He had better get used to this… how was it something so tiny and adorable could make such an awful racket. Mind you… the same could be said about Naruto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm so glad I did another chapter! I couldn't bare to finish it yet! Let me know what you think! Was it too cheesy? :/ it's hard to write things like this without sounding just a little corny. _

_I gotta tell you… I did kill off Naruto! But I couldn't bring my self to do it when I typed it up so I changed it :L lol poor Sasuke =[_

_Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! _

_NOW REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A NICE JUICY LEMON TO SUCK ON IN CHAPTER 10 YES? =D_


	10. A life, completed

_Right… the final proper chapter of Kyuubi's gift! I haven't written the epilogue yet but I'm thinking cheesy time skip? If you don't like stuff like that I suggest you finish reading the fiction now._

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :3 epic!_

_Warning: contains Yaoi (Boyxboy) A BIG JUICY SLICE OF CITRUS! :L smut, fluff, strong language, sasunaru pairing, Mpreg. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and this is a fan written fiction that I will make no profit from._

_Enjooooy it while it lasts! X3_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10: A life, completed.

The twins were now a weak old, Sasuke had just about got accustomed to the feeding, changing and getting them off to sleep, with a little help from Sakura and the others. They were still in the hospital, Sasuke didn't feel up to going home with them alone… they were a lot of hard work. Naruto was almost fully recovered; he had woken up a few times but never more than a few minutes, always slipping back into his comatose slumber.

Sakura looked up from the vase of flowers she was attending to on the window of Naruto's private hospital room. She smiled as she glanced over to the bed to see a pair of sapphire eyes glinting back at her, they looked more alert than before, more alive.

"Naruto!" she grinned. "Are you properly awake this time?"

The blonde nodded and sat up slightly, still looking a little groggy. "Uhuh…"

He looked down and rubbed his tummy which was perfectly flat once more, it was an odd feeling.

"W…where is sasu?" He moaned with a yawn.

The pink-haired girl nodded to Naruto's left; he glanced down in the indicated direction. There on the bed beside him was a messy mop of ebony locks, their owner, bent over from the arm chair that was pulled as close to the bed as possible. Two pale fists clutched the blankets either side of the sleeping head as if the bed would float away if he let go. Naruto smiled affectionately at Sasuke and ran his fingers gently through the soft, tousled hair.

"He hasn't slept much" sakura said solemnly. "The babies have kept him pretty busy and he's been so worried about you."

The blonde furrowed his brow. "Sorry… I feel so useless, he's been doing everything on his own and I've been taking the world's longest nap."

Sakura laughed. "Don't be silly, you almost died! Your body needed to heal itself. Sasuke has been un-residedly by your side just praying for you to wake up and be back to your old self, he'll be so happy."

Naruto smiled a little, still fondling his teme's black hair. They both glanced up as a deafening wail echoed from the corner of the room. Naruto blinked as he remembered the baby… he had been shown the twins but he didn't even remember being awake, let alone seeing his child, he didn't even know it was twins yet.

Sakura shook her head. "Dinner time already…" she mumbled walking over to attend to the din.

"Was…it… a boy or a girl?" The blonde said softly, keeping his eyes on the wriggling, screaming object in Sakura's arms as she warmed a bottle of formula.

"You've seen the babies Naruto… you were a little out of it at the time but we did tell you it was twins, a boy and a girl."

Naruto gulped. Twins? A boy and a girl… he didn't remember at all. He strained his thoughts and managed to recall a pair of sleeping babies, each with dark hair, pale skin and little whiskered cheeks. He smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember now. I was barely awake though…"

Sakura turned round from the warmed formula and carried the baby and the bottle over to the bed.

"Hey, since Sasuke is asleep, how about you feed little boy?" Naruto sat up and gulped. "Umm… sure, I suppose I will have to sometime." He frowned nervously as the squirming blue bundle was placed into his waiting, cradled arms. He gazed at the little person in his arms, his face bright red from screaming and wet with tears but as the blonde tightened his hold around the baby it fell immediately silent, opening his scrunched eyes. Naruto gasped as he looked into the wide eyes that were a vivid scarlet with black slits for pupils.

"Wow…" breathed sakura. "He stopped crying, not even Sasuke can make him stop crying and he's brilliant with Baby girl…" She handed Naruto the formula that she had just tested on her wrist to check it was the right temperature.

"What's with his eyes? They are like mine when I go all… 'Nine tails'" He said slowly, not taking his eyes off the gurgling baby as he pressed the bottle teat into the gently suckling lips.

"Oh don't worry, he's just hungry and a little cranky, I'm sure they'll grow out of it when they're a little more in control of their emotions. Anyway, you're a natural with him, you can feed little girl next too." Sakura smiled stroking the babies head.

"Wait? Little boy, little girl? Why don't they have their names yet?" Naruto enquired as the baby in his arms sucked the formula down happily, scarlet eyes gently fading back to shocking sapphire.

"Well, Sasuke said that you picked Ryuu and Kitsune right? He wanted to wait until you were awake to name them properly, to check you still wanted to name them that." She replied.

"Yeah. Ryuu and Kitsune it is, we didn't really consider anything else." He smiled gently stroking the tiny chibi's nose as he sucked down the last of the milk.

"Well as usual he's made short work of that, you'd better feed Kitsune now." She took the bottle from the blonde and went to prepare another.

Naruto looked down as the dark head stir against Naruto's warm body, Sasuke looked up with sleep filled pools of black, he always looked so cute when he woke up, with a dozy expression and messy hair, it never lasted long so Naruto savored the moment. A small smile curved the pale lips, something he hadn't done in a while.

The sight that Sasuke woke up to filled him with so much warmth and happiness he couldn't take it… after all this time it finally dawned on him he had what he craved most in the whole world… a family.

His blonde was sat up, awake, smiling and alive… in his arms was his daughter suckling down a bottle of milk unlike her twin brother who was now squirming and gurgling loudly in Sakura's arms as she struggled to put him down to sleep. Naruto looked fatigued and battered, like he'd been on an A rank mission for weeks… but his eyes, those beloved blue spheres that Sasuke found so much comfort in where alive and shining, that signature sparkle was back, despite all he had been through and now there was something new, something Sasuke hadn't seen all that time he had spent gazing into, it was a look of love for his child, different to the way he looked at Sasuke. This was a natural bond that would never change.

"Sweet heart you're awake…" He said finally, springing to his feet and gently kissing the tanned forehead, then bending down to kiss Kitsune.

Naruto normally would have cringed at the sickly pet name so unlike Sasuke to use but he was just so delighted to see his Teme after what seemed like an age of nothing but blackness.

"They're cute aren't they" The Uchiha smiled stroking tufts of ebony hair on the little girls head.

Naruto nodded slowly, removing the now empty bottle from the tiny pink lips. The baby wriggled a little before making sweet little murmurs Naruto cautiously picked her up, supporting the tiny head and laid the baby over his shoulder, rubbing her back until she burped in a rather cute and girly way.

Sakura had finally got the squirming Ryuu off the sleep and now stood on the opposite side of the bed to Sasuke.

"See Sasuke, he's been a father for an hour and he's already a natural." She said tenderly.

Sasuke smirked "yeah dobe, you finally found something your good at!" He smiled wrapping an arm around his little family. The blonde pouted but leaned into Sasuke, nuzzling in and taking the scent of his neck and hair, he gave a contented sigh.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" sakura put down the blanket she was folding and left the private room.

Sasuke gently took Kitsune from Naruto's arms and cradled her gently before putting her in the clear crib next to her softly snoring brother. The new parents met each other's eyes across the clinical, harshly lit hospital room and smiled softly, the blonde extended a tan hand, Sasuke took it gently and was pulled into a much needed embrace. Something Sasuke thought he may never experience again…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The couple had been home with their new 'litter' for two weeks now and the babies were a month old and getting stronger everyday. Sasuke brought up a pile of washing to the nursery, setting down the pile of clean sleep suits, tee shirts and dresses to be put away. He rubbed his forehead, exhausted from all the sleepless nights and non stop care of their little terrors as they were more affectionately known.

The dark haired boy smiled to himself as his third baby, AKA Uzumaki Naruto who had fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the corner, draped in a blanket, a tiny baby in each arm. The surrounding room was a complete mess, filled with scattered books, toys, empty bottles all evidence of the lengths Naruto had got them to go to sleep, he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and his hair messed, slight stubble on his chin but a smile curled on his lips relieved to finally get some peace and quiet. Sasuke gently lifted Ryuu from the cradled arm and laid him in the single crib, then Kitsune beside him desperately trying not to wake them. They had bought a second crib but the night they were put down to sleep separately they simply screamed all night until they were re-united. Since then the twins had slept side by side almost soundly through the night. Sasuke hesitated as he went to shake the blonde awake, smirked then walked out slowly so as not to wake him.

Shortly after the blonde woke as his stomach grumbled then looked down at his empty arms in confusion.

"Hmm, looks like Sasuke put them down to sleep already…" He tiptoed out, relishing the silence. As he trudged down stairs and opened the door to the sitting room he was greeted by a totally naked Sasuke Uchiha, sat on a blanket in front of the roaring fire, a glass of red wine in his hand.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's flawless body, glowing in the flickering light of the fire, shining slightly with sweat die to the intense heat of the room.

"What's this for?" Naruto grinned, sitting behind Sasuke taking a glass of wine that was offered.

"Well, you're fully recovered now and we've got a lot of… catching up to do, plus down here you won't wake the babies when I make you scream." He smirked slyly; separating the blonde from his clothes and dressing him in firm kisses and gentle little nips. Naruto moaned reservedly, neglecting his beverage as he was pushed roughly to the floor with a low growl from Sasuke.

Naruto gulped as the months of lack of sex flashed in Sasuke's dark eyes, reflecting the flames. He was certainly in for a rough a night. He gasped as Sasuke through his arms up above his head, holding them there firmly, kissing the tender lips aggressively, and drawing a little blood as Naruto yelped. This was the only time Naruto would surrender to Sasuke, when he knew he'd be on the receiving end of some insane sex. Sasuke left the swollen lips and traced all the way over the smooth tan chest and abdomen tracing his tongue over the jagged scar left from the cesarean, Naruto hissed and shuddered at the sensation across the sensitive patch as Sasuke licked his erect member up and down, parting his tan legs, then sitting between them heatedly kissing back up to his lips. The blonde panted a little, gazing lustfully into the dark, hungry eyes. A pale sweaty hand clutched the boy's length and squeezed it tightly, receiving a moaning gasp, Sasuke finally released the arms that he held above the blonde's head and used his now free hand to press down on the scarred torso as the other began pumping him up and down, biting the muscular tan neck in time with the movement of his hand.

Naruto arched his back, moaning desperately clutching the table behind him as he glanced down at Sasuke's sadistic smirk through half closed eyes. Sasuke pumped harder and faster and more firmly, sending shudders up through the blonde's sweating, tingling body making his head spin and his stomach clench. With a loud moan and a reflexive buck of his hips he released into Sasuke's hand, blinding by the white light as he climaxed clutching Sasuke's waist with both hands.

Before the blush even left the tan cheeks Sasuke was smothering his erection in the warm sticky liquid whilst spreading Naruto's leg wider and turning him on his side, pulling up behind Naruto, holding the smaller boy around the chest as he pushed his length into the tight hole, groaning in long awaited ecstasy, Naruto trembled as he felt every inch of Sasuke filling him up and gasping as Sasuke pulled him closer, gently kissing his neck before thrusting into the boy, looking over Naruto's shoulder and getting all the more turned on by his blushing whiskered cheeks and the way he was biting his lip to stop from screaming.

"Don't… Hold back… Naru…to, I need to hear you… scream…" He said, voice trembling as he powerfully thrust into Naruto, the scream the blonde was trying to suppress left his lips with a gasp and melted into a moan, Sasuke growled in bliss and thrust faster and faster, earning yelps every time he made contact with Naruto's prostate.

"You're so fucking… tight…" Sasuke panted biting the junction between the tan neck and shoulder to stop himself from screaming; making Naruto shudder and whine just as Sasuke pulled one raised leg tight, enabling him to thrust deeper and harder.

"Ngh… H...Harder…sasu…" The blonde whimpered, Sasuke growled again and mercilessly pounded Naruto, screaming his name as the muscles inside the blonde tightened, he was so close…

"So... close… Naru…" He husked a little into the nape of his prey's neck.

"Ah! Fuck… Sasuke… oh my god…" Naruto scrunched his eyes and gripped the pale arms over his chest until his knuckles shone white. As Naruto and Sasuke reached their climax simultaneously the sound of their orgasm was deafening. Sasuke came inside Naruto, maintaining his thrusts and holding Naruto closer nipping at his neck making him shudder again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Kakashi walked up the vast driveway to the huge wooden door embellished with the Uchiha fan that now contained an orange spiral over it, the sign of its inhabitants, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and now their two children. Iruka followed suit, clutching a huge gift wrapped box. The silver haired man rang the bell to no avail;

"Hmm, they must be in. I can hear the TV." Iruka commented in reference to the muffled cries that certainly weren't coming from a TV set.

"Oh well, I have a key" Kakashi drew the small silver object from his pocket and unlocked the door, entering the hallway without a second thought, heading for the lounge.

The door unfortunately for the two men, was wide open revealing the sex deprived lovers, Sasuke now bent over on all fours, eyes watering as Naruto 'serviced him from behind' Their eyes tightly shut so they didn't even notice their visitors.

"God…Naruto!" Sasuke screamed evidently reaching his limit as he released all over his chest.

The sound of a thud came from the doorway, they both looked up to see Kakashi standing there, leaning against the door frame smirking slightly at Sasuke's blushing cheeks and sweaty hair, Iruka meanwhile was on his back under the giant box.

Naruto instantly pulled Sasuke onto his lap, wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies, not even bothering to pull out.

"Damn it sensei! Have you ever heard of knocking!!!?" He yelled, Sasuke simply staring; mortified…

"Well, Ru and I brought a gift for the babies" He said flatly, "But…you seem to be a little busy… hey Sasuke I didn't have you down as an Uke?" The older man burst into fits of laughter as he took in the image of Sasuke, shyly blushing, eyes wide and shining wrapped in Naruto's arms. It was priceless! "Call yourself an Uchiha!?"

"Get out!" Growled Sasuke, sending the silver haired man a violent death stare. "We will thank you for the gift in around a week…"

Kakashi's laughter died away at the sight of Sasuke's positively evil expression.

"Okay… well you boys have a nice night! Come on Ru." He lifted Iruka into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the front door.

Sasuke glared after them and winced as Naruto pulled out of him. When they were dressed they un-wrapped the large box to find a beautiful English, Victorian mansion dolls house, fully furnished and decorated with four tiny figures to play with. Naruto smiled as he read the attached the card.

'Dear Ryuu and Kitsune, because this is the only thing those idiots haven't bought for you yet. Lot's of love, Uncle Kaka and Uncle Ru.'

"That's sweet of them." Smiled Naruto, ruffling the still pouting Sasuke's hair playfully. Sasuke was about respond when he was interrupted by a pair of mighty lungs wailing from upstairs.

"Hn. Look... They're so thrilled." He sighed, reluctantly heading upstairs to deal with the screaming babies.

"By the way s'uke," said Naruto, following Sasuke up the vast staircase. "We have to get that key back of Kakashi..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well kids, there we have it the final official chapter of Kyuubi's gift! I really hope you enjoyed reading at and haven't died from blood loss :P_

_I will write the epilogue and upload it sooon. If you liked this be sure to read the fics I write in the future ._

_Lol thanks to Tailor Swift who I was listening to whilst writing that lemon :P you are an inspiration! :D_

_NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR… NO EPILOGUE! *GASP*_


	11. Epilgoue

_IM SORRY FOR TAKING AN OBSCENELY LONG TIME TO FINISH THIS!_

_This was THE hardest thing I have EVER written… hence it has taken sooo long lol… I don't know if it's any good = /_

_If you liked the ending of chapter 10 just how it was don't read this!_

_Its like 12 years later and the twins are graduating from the Ninja Academy, I've used all the clichés, Naruto is the Hokage, Sasuke is in the Anbu, the usual crap: D_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it x3_

_Warning: contains sasunaru pairing, KakaIru pairing, mentions of sex, language etc. Yaoi, don't like don't reeeaad! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto its characters or plot this is a fan written fiction which I will make no profit from writing ^^_

_HERE IT IS! THE LAST EVEEER CHAPTER OF KYUUBI'S GIFT! ENJOY IT!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Epilogue: How times have changed…

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the shag-pile carpet of the sitting room of the Uchiha-Uzumaki mansion the home that he'd shared with Uchiha Sasuke for the last fifteen years now. The blonde man pulled his Hokage robe up over his shoulders as he flicked through a number of large, leather bound photo albums, the first picture was of him and Sasuke, the Uchiha was very pale and thin, bruised and fatigued, it was taken shortly after his arrival back in the village… it showed Naruto with his arms around the delicate sixteen year old as he scowled at Kakashi who had been holding the camera, hating the public affection. As he flicked through the pages Sasuke grew stronger and his scars faded… each photo showing him the tiniest bit happy, becoming more and more comfortable in Naruto's embraces. He paused at one photo, it showed the blonde very heavily pregnant with the twins, pouting at the camera while Sasuke kissed the rounded bump, arms twisted around the blonde so different from the first photo.

He watched the pictures showing the twins grow from tiny newborns sleeping in Sasuke's arms to grinning toddlers in their little matching Pyjamas with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the front, excitedly destroying the wrapping paper of Christmas presents under a ridiculously huge decorated tree that Naruto insisted on every year. The next was of Sasuke the day after he made Anbu; Ryuu was sat on his shoulders legs wrapped round his neck while Sasuke held four year old kitsune's chibi hand as she looked up at him with a dedicated admiration. Kitsune was exactly like Sasuke, tall, dark, beautiful always cool, calm and collected and very talented. Naruto would forget the day when she skipped in to the kitchen one day at the age of nine with her eyes emblazoned with the sharingan she had simply tugged at Sasuke's sleeve and said "I did it daddy." Ryuu had glared at her across the kitchen table and refused to speak for the rest of the day… he was always living in his sister's shadow.

Next was Naruto's favorite photo, his wedding photo. The couple decided to tie the knot aged twenty three when the twins were five years old. Ryuu was dressed in a cute little black tux, kitsune wearing a pale blue bride's maid dress identical to Sakura and Hinata's she was tugging it down scowling at the camera, even at that young age she hated wearing girly clothes. Sasuke wore a black suit with a white shirt and tie whilst Naruto wore a white suit with a black shirt and tie, the ying and yang theme had been Sakura's idea, obviously. He came to a photo of the twins at the first day of the academy, then another of his favorites, his Hokage ceremony, wearing the robes once worn by his father.

As he reminisced over a picture of little kitsune as a toddler waving one of his kunais while Sasuke held onto Ryuu who was squirming and yelling with jealousy he was interrupted by a heavy pair of bounding footsteps he looked up to see his twelve year old son, grinning at him whilst adjusting a pair of green goggles on his forehead. He wore a high colour black jacket over a black fishnet vest with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol stitched onto the back, with cut off black pants and ninja sandals, he looked exactly like a young Naruto, tan skin and spiked hair but pitch black like his Sasuke's.

"Hey Ryuu, are you excited for graduation today?" Naruto smiled, closing the album and standing up to ruffle Ryuu's hair.

"Sure dad! I'm gunna pass! Believe it! But…I bet I'll be upstaged by kitsune, again…" Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes at the pouting boy, the pair were always competing with each other just like he and Sasuke used to.

They both looked up as another pair of foot steps approached; these were light, almost dancing as their owner glided into the room. Kitsune was certainly Sasuke's daughter, utterly breath taking. Despite being only twelve, kitsune was tall thin and well developed, making her popular with the boys at the academy, much to her fathers' distain. Her hair cascaded down her back like a sheet of ebony but the top was cut short and scruffy, sticking up like spikes. Her skin was soft and pale, porcelain like Sasuke's. The only features of Naruto were the glistening sapphire eyes and faint whisker marks on her cheeks. Kitsune wore a short black dress with red sleeves, over white shorts and fishnet bands round her elbows and knees.

"Father." She said with a curt nod. The plain simple words rang out like a symphony orchestra of angels.

Kitsune and Ryuu were so different, yet completely inseparable. They hated the fact they would be split up for their squads. Even at the age of twelve the siblings could still be found curled up together asleep on the sofa, after a long day. Ryuu always craved attention from both of his parents and usually causing trouble or complaining about something. Whereas Kitsune was quite the opposite, calm and withdrawn with few real friends, preferring to learn and train on her own. However on very rare occasions when where she would silently lay her head on Naruto's lap or put her arms around him for a cuddle but only when she was tired or upset. Naruto and Sasuke too, relished this rare affection from their ice princess; it was certainly an occurrence to be cherished.

"Ryuu. It's time to leave" she said flatly, nudging her brother in the ribs.

"I know I know!" see you soon dad!" He gave his father a quick hug and sprung out of the door, followed by kitsune after a VERY swift kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled after them. Sasuke passed the kids in the hall and Naruto heard the sound of mundane Uchiha conversation outside and a soft thud as the door slammed shut.

"Hey daddy." Came the silky cool voice of Sasuke in his right ear, making the blonde shudder as usual. He snaked his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Teme… you don't have to call me that when the kid's aren't around…" he whispered back, blushing a little.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and pulled the Hokage into a passionate kiss. Naruto blushed more violently and pulled away.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Just because we're thirty year old parents of teenage twins doesn't mean I can't show my gorgeous husband a little affection?"

Naruto groaned. "Don't remind me of my age!" Sasuke smiled and nibbled the tan neck, receiving a happy little purr.

"We should get going little Naruto…" He said flatly, just as Naruto went into 'uber-horny-I-want-you on-the-floor' mode. "It wouldn't look good if the Hokage was late for the ceremony would it?"

Naruto cast Sasuke the coldest stare possible matched with a low growl but then sighed and nodded, pushing his arms into the sleeves of his cloak. Sasuke bit his lip as he watched.

"What?!" scowled the blonde, adjusting the high collar and ruffling his hair.

"Nothing…" The dark haired man chuckled. "I just can't believe I'm the one who gets to fuck the Hokage!" he smirked, slapping the blonde playfully on the behind.

"Ouch! Gee teme! Can't you just go back to being a miserable ass like usual? Why are you being so weird?"

Sasuke shrugged, face instantly blank.

"I'm just happy? It does happen from time to time you know… our kids are graduating from the academy and heading out into the big wide world and I happen to be married to the most gorgeous, and most powerful piece of as in the whole village, wait.. The whole of fire country!"

Naruto blushed so much he was now near to resembling an embarrassed tomato.

"That okay with you? Hokage… Sama?" Sasuke smirked again, pushing the blonde down onto the sofa and ambushing his tender pouting lips rather roughly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eventually the pair made it to the academy, a little flushed with messy hair, which didn't go un-noticed judging by the raised eye brows and disapproving looks they got. The students were assembled outside, waiting for the ceremony to start, whilst friends and families talked amongst themselves. Naruto and Sasuke spotted Kakashi and Iruka and headed over to them. Sakura and Lee's daughter, Kyoko stood nattering away to kitsune while the older girl simply sighed and nodded tolerating the brat. Kyoko was eight and absolutely adored Kitsune, as did most people, and shadowed her like a little puppy. Fortunately, both she and her brother Gai took after their mother on the looks front, but four year old Gai had Lee's black hair. All of Sasuke and Naruto's friends and fallen head over heals for the twins and nearly all of them had children of there own now.

Shikamaru son Haru was also graduating today being ten months younger than the twins. And, being a Nara, he stood idly gazing at the clouds, hands in pockets whilst Ryuu yelled in his ear all about the missions they would be embarking on and how he would "kick his sister's ass" in the graduation exam… Ino was deep in conversation with sakura, holding a sleeping, blonde, twin girl in each arm while Shikamaru went to meet with the other squad leaders.

Kiba and Hinata also had a son, Ritsu, he was eight and clutching a fluffy puppy in his coat while Hinata tied his shoe laces. A heavily pregnant Tenten then appeared, desperately trying to separate a wailing toddler from her father's leg protesting that Neji leave to be a squad leader. Naruto chuckled, how things had changed.

The blonde's attention was caught suddenly when Iruka grabbed him into a firm hug.

"Oh Naruto…" said the older man. "I remember when you graduated the academy, I was so proud! You were such a little knucklehead… how look at you, Hokage, watching your own kids graduate…I am so happy"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "Hey…don't cry on me sensei." He laughed.

"Hn. You're a knucklehead dobe…" Sasuke smirked

"Well at least I didn't go round in a big purple ass ribbon!" Naruto replied icily.

"At least I didn't used to yell 'BELIEVE IT!' in the middle of sex..." Naruto glared at Sasuke's dead pan expression in horror, utterly mortified. Kakashi burst into fits of hysterics while Iruka blushed furiously.

Naruto's face filled with red. As if someone was pouring cherryade into the top of his head, the blonde stalked off, casting Sasuke the harshest of cold stares.

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi finally calmed himself.

"I'll never let him forget that" the silver haired man chuckled. Everyone looked to the class sensei as he cleared his throat; the sensei happened to be Konohamaru, Naruto's child hood apprentice, he had taught at the academy for three years now but was still adamant on becoming Hokage someday. Naruto sat with the elders in a large chair at the front, still pouting about Sasuke's outrageously embarrassing comment. The young students all lined up side by side in front of the gathered parents and villagers.

"Okay, now all students will be required to perform a Jutsu that they've learnt that they think is worthy of them graduating to become Genin. Which I will then score based on their performance combined with the written exam grade."

The students all performed low key relatively mundane jutsu, transformations, substitutions etc. Haru of course executed his father's shadow possession jutsu perfectly and was placed in Kiba's squad, squad seven. Next was Kitsune, everyone held their breath, eager to see what Konoha's new child prodigy would produce. The girl calmly made a few hand signs and spoke softly in her angelic tone.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu." A flourish of scarlet and amber flames protruded from her lips, stopping just short of the crowd. Everyone cheered and applauded while Kitsune simply nodded to her sensei and took the black head band the beaming man gave her. Kakashi looked to Sasuke who gave a 'Hn' and a microscopic smile, but he knew inwardly he was bursting with pride. Kitsune had been out for hours every night perfecting that jutsu, he's taught Ryuu too, but as usual the hyper boy didn't get it first time so gave up.

Next, was Ryuu. Naruto bit his lip anxiously as he caught sight of a cheeky glint in his son's eye.

"Don't be an idiot Ry…" He mumbled.

The blonde groaned as he recognized the hand signs Ryuu was expertly using, to his dismay.

"Harem Jutsu!" He yelled, there was a large puff of smoke which then cleared to reveal a dozen naked girls, tanned with long black pig tails giggling and provocatively surrounding Konohamaru, blowing him kisses.

"Ryuu!" exclaimed a blushing Konohamaru, shielding his eyes. The girls disappeared. Leaving behind an innocent, scruffy haired boy grinning sheepishly as the audience tutted disapprovingly. His sister, now standing with her new sensei, Neji. Cast him a harsh glare, shaking her head at him, as did Sasuke. Ryuu was a talented Ninja, we did he have to be such a joker?

Konohamaru frowned down at the boy.

"Well… it's not exactly a highly regarded jutsu, though it's not hard to see where you learnt it." He glanced at Naruto who shrank into his seat gingerly. "However, you did incorporate a pretty advanced shadow cloned jutsu; therefore I have no choice but to pass you as a genin." He handed Ryuu his head band. "Squad seven." He smiled slightly as Ryuu punched the air, yelling with excitement. Then tying his head band round his forehead with pride.

Sasuke smiled too, still shaking his head.

"He is just like Naruto…" mumbled Kakashi.

When everyone was placed into their squads the crown applauded then dispersed slowly, proudly embracing their new little genins. Ryuu bounded over to his Daddies, still playing with his head band. Kitsune followed, somberly, hands in her pockets.

"Well done." Said Sasuke quietly. "I am very proud of you" He glanced at Ryuu. "Both of you, despite your… unorthodox manner Ryuu." The young boy grinned sheepishly.

"Blame Papa! He's the one who taught it to me!" He waggled an accusing finger at his father. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared over at Naruto.

"What a surprise… how come you never pay any attention to _my _training?" He sighed. Kitsune smirked at her brother.

"Yeah Ryuu, then you could be more like me." She leered.

Before he could yell a retort Naruto came over and pulled his twins into a huge hug, smothering the tops of their heads with kisses.

"Dad!" Kitsune groaned, wriggling free.

"Papa! Don't geeez! We're genin now… babies!" Ryuu scowled, indicating his head band.

Naruto frowned "sorry… I guess, my little babies are all grown up…" Sasuke laughed as tears filled the blue eyes as he looked down at his 'babies' who would be heading off on their first missions.

"So I guess you won't wanna go for ramen with your old dad to celebrate?" Ryuu's eyes lit up, kitsune on the other hand scowled.

"No I'm never too old for ramen with you dad! Can we go to Ichiraku's?" He whined, bouncing up and down.

"God Ryuu… we eat at Ichiraku like every week…" Sighed Kitsune. "I don't even like ramen… can't we go somewhere else for a change?"

"Kit's right, lets go to that new restaurant, the really posh expensive one. And don't worry, they do serve ramen, I checked." said Sasuke, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and laughing at the pouting expressions on Naruto and Ryuu's faces.

"Fine…" mumbled Naruto, entwining fingers with Sasuke sulkily. Sasuke wrapped his free arm around Ryuu as Naruto did the same with Kitsune.

The family walked off together into the village, the setting sun casting long shadows behind them.

Kakashi twisted his fingers in Iruka's as he watched them go. Iruka smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Who'd have thought it… legacy of the fourth and the littlest Uchiha…married with twins." Kakashi laughed.

Iruka nodded slowly as he gazed after the man who had been like a son to him… now married with children, and the Hokage too.

"Mhm. seems like only yesterday he was a dopey little blonde, glaring at Sasuke across the class room like he wanted to kill him." He sighed.

"Or screw him…" said Kakashi flatly. "Anyway, he's still dopey and blonde…"

*~THE END!~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well… It's officially over =[_

_No more Kyuubi's gift… ever _

_It's taken me freaking ages!_

_Anywaaay! I hope you all really enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it ^^ Please read my future stuff._

_THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! _

_Now please review the whole story for all my hard work ^^ lol _

_Byee xxx_


End file.
